Road to Nowhere
by 3R
Summary: ¿Cómo sería el mundo si Dean Winchester hubiese decidido borrar su existencia?  Entre 6x10 y 6x11. Only Bros, of course.
1. Prólogo: Decisión irreversible

Mi intención era pasar todo este tiempo sin los chicos colgando este fic, pero... el, para mi inesperado 6x11, me obligó a reescribir prácticamente todo lo que tenía escrito (tres capítulos ).

Y de qué va ésto, antes que nada aviso SPOILER HASTA EL 6X11 por que si no los has visto esta ida ida de olla está justo entre el 6x10 y el 6x11, pretendía situarlo en el parón, pero los guionistas de la serie me han pillado

Tengo una super Beta, Maiden, (te quiero mi niña ) que además me ha hecho una cabecera que... os quedaréis sin ver si no os pasáis por el SUPERNATURAL FORO

ROAD TO NOWHERE  
Autor: 3r-Rosario  
Tema: only bros & the family business  
Calificación: iba a poner PG-13 pero visto el lenguaje de mi niño, y que mi gemelo ha prometido echarme una mano para terminarlo lo vamos a dejar en PG-15  
Resumen: Vale, no es propiamente un resumen digamos que es como una continuación de mi shot :Mañana  
Estado: Pues como va a seguir la estructura de "El Camino a Seguir" y de "When you defeat the last", ya sabéis, cada párrafo desde el punto de vista del personaje que lo encabeza, pues aspiro, en principio a catorce capítulos más prólogo y epílogo. Sólo tengo beteado hasta el cinco...  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Los chicos no son míos (ya quisiera yo) y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello.

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Prólogo**

"**Decisión irreversible"**

DEAN

- ¡No te vayas! ¡SAM!

Observó cómo el replicante con el aspecto de su hermano le daba la espalda y se alejaba del puto almacén dónde las cenizas de Crowley eran la metáfora perfecta de sus esperanzas de recobrar el alma de Sam.

Subió a su coche, pensativo, agobiado. Abrió la guantera y el móvil que fuera de su padre, junto a los suyos, pareció burlarse de él "Fue fácil para ti, papá. Simplemente desapareciste". Estaba siendo injusto, John sacrificó su vida por él, pero es que estaba harto de ser siempre el que tenía que aguantar el tipo y salir adelante.

Llamó a la única persona que le escucharía: Bobby.

- Se ha marchado Bobby – confesó destrozado a su amigo.

- Quizás no sea tan terrible que lo haya hecho, chico

- ¡Bobby! - se quejó

- ¿Estás muy lejos?

- No. Estaré ahí en un par de horas.

Una absurda idea se perfilaba en su mente. Era algo imposible, pero cuando Sam era un niño, su inmensa curiosidad le hizo descubrir un libro de hechizos bastante peculiar en casa del chatarrero.

El viejo lo recibió con la gruñona comprensión que necesitaba. Le contó lo sucedido con el jodido demonio, la traición de Samuel. Vaciando su corazón con cada palabra, entre trago y trago del imbebible whisky del veterano cazador.

Cuando Bobby se fue a descansar el se quedó un rato más despierto. En la biblioteca, rebuscando entre los cientos de volúmenes esotéricos, uno en particular. Copió un hechizo en una hoja de una libreta que había sobre la mesa y dejó el libro oculto entre las revistas antiguas para quemar en la chimenea.

SAM

Estaba en Lawrence, Kansas. El caso que encontró por Internet y que le llevó allí le recordó uno que tuvieron en el pasado, antes del levantamiento del Lucifer. El de aquel pueblo dónde la gente no moría. El caso dónde perdieron a Pamela.

Sólo veinticuatro horas después de dejar a Dean tirado sin ninguna explicación, lo llamó como si nada. El menor de los Winchester podía no tener alma, pero era consciente de que su hermano era el único cazador al que podía pedir ayuda para un caso así.

- No te engañes Dean, no quiero recuperar mi alma, sólo necesito un socio para este trabajo – le explicó al rubio nada más reunirse con él en la cafetería del motel.

- No te engañes Sam, te voy a ayudar con este trabajo, pero si encuentro la forma de traer tu alma de vuelta, lo haré – fue la contestación del mayor.

- No voy a dejarte, no es tu decisión, es mi decisión

- Tú no sabes lo que es mejor para ti

- ¿Porque no soy Sam?

- Exacto – los ojos verdes de su hermano desmentían la frialdad de sus palabras, aunque no le hiciera sentir mejor ni peor

- Me importa una mierda quien creas que soy o no soy – replicó

- Ese es el puto problema, que te importa una mierda todo y no te das cuenta

- El que no se da cuenta eres tú – E hizo aquello que más odiaba Dean que hiciera, actuar como si no hubiesen discutido.

Le explicó lo que sucedía en la que fuera su ciudad natal. Eso, el trabajo y un apellido que ya no significaba nada era lo que tenían en común. A lo largo de la investigación que llevaban, le sorprendió que su hermano no volviera a la carga con el asunto de su alma.

El caso no tenía mucho en común con lo que habían pensado en un principio. Ningún demonio había secuestrado a la Parca de Lawrence. Más bien se trataba de que aquel ser había desertado, se había pasado al bando de los seres sobrenaturales que habían aprovechado el Apocalipsis para cambiar su rol en el Mundo. Ésta, de hecho, había poseído a un tipo y se daba la gran vida matando a quien le estorbaba y sin llevarse a quien debía.

Sam decidió que había que eliminarla, y el rubio le secundó sin, sorprendentemente, protestar o poner alguna pega a sus expeditivos métodos de investigación. Aquello lo mosqueó, pensando que cuando su hermano decía a todo que sí y se guardaba sus opiniones, era porque estaba maquinando alguna idea absurda.

Tras dos días de búsqueda infructuosa y por separado, Dean llegó esa tarde al motel con una botella de whisky en la mano y con síntomas evidentes de que el líquido que faltaba en ella ya estaba a buen recaudo en su estómago.

- Si sigues bebiendo así acabarás mal – le dijo

- ¿Te importa? - replicó el mayor desagradablemente

- Haz lo que te dé la gana.

Lo ignoró y siguió investigando, tratando de hallar alguna pista de dónde podía esconderse la puñetera parca.

DEAN

Bebió un trago largo, prolongado. No porque la decisión fuera difícil de tomar, era ya irreversible, sino porque tenía derecho, se había ganado el derecho a terminar con su existencia como le diera la gana.

- Oye Robocop, hazme un favor y comprueba a qué hora comienza a decrecer la luna – pidió con la voz pastosa

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la Astronomía? - punto para la carcasa sin alma

- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti algo que me interese a mí? - preguntó con ironía

- No, realmente me interesa una mierda – vaya, lo había picado – a las tres veintitrés am.

- Pues hazme otro favor y a esa hora te piras un rato – gruñó Dean

Aquello que decía ser su hermano se encogió de hombros indiferente. Sentado en el suelo, a los pies de su cama, se acabó la botella, poniendo en orden en su mente todo lo que aún tenía que hacer. Esta vez no habría cartas de despedida ni gestos grandilocuentes, no tenía sentido que los hubiera.

- Dean – Sam se había vuelto y casi vio un gesto de su hermano en aquel cuerpo vacío - ¿estás pensando en hacer alguna estupidez?

- ¿Te importa?

- No, no realmente, si no tiene nada que ver con lo de encontrar mi alma

¡No iba a poder impedírselo! ¡Nadie podría impedirlo! Levantó la cabeza de la botella vacía y miró al altísimo chico sin verlo. Ahogado en todos esos recuerdos que dicen que pasan frente a tus ojos cuando te enfrentas a la muerte. Pero él no iba a morir. Respiró agónicamente y logró sonar de forma convincentemente fría y serena.

- Nada más lejos de mi intención hermanito – respondió con desprecio

- Estás insoportable esta noche

- ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¡¿Por qué no te largas a joder a alguna camarera? Tú y Samuel sois iguales, no os importa nada ¡solo vuestros putos culos! - pues el chico iba a tener razón, la bebida lo volvía insoportable.

- Te voy a dejar solo un rato. Estás borracho. Volveré por la mañana – el más joven cogió su chaqueta y antes de salir por la puerta le aconsejó – deberías beber menos, te agria el carácter

- Vete a la mierda.

Por fin se había ido. Le quedaban cuatro horas para llevar a cabo todo el ritual del poderoso y antiquísimo hechizo. Se había prometido a sí mismo que haría "cualquier cosa" para liberar el alma de su hermano y lo que estaba haciendo era algo más que cualquier cosa.

Dibujó los extraños signos en el suelo y dejó en ellos un poco de su propia sangre. Después, sacó un extraño ovillo de un hilo aún más extraño, sonrió amargamente mientras cortaba un trozo del mismo. Fue como si el mundo sufriera una especie de onda visual, provocándole un poco de mareo. Cuando se estabilizó se dio cuenta de que había perdido el pedazo cortado. No supo encontrarlo, así que cortó otro. Otra ondulación, pero esta vez estaba preparado.

BOBBY

Colgó el teléfono. Sam le había pedido que investigara algo sobre las parcas que poseen personas. No encontraban ninguna pista y en Lawrence la gente seguía sin morir. Aunque lo que realmente le preocupaba era que el chico le había comentado que Dean estaba más depresivo que de costumbre.

Cogió un volumen de antiguas tradiciones europeas dónde la Muerte se iba de vacaciones causando el caos en los sitios dónde debía actuar. Echó de menos un pequeño volumen sobre las Hilanderas del Destino. Tropezó con las revistas que tenía amontonadas junto a la chimenea. Estaba escondido entre ellas.

_._

_- Pero que libro más idiota ¿quien querría usar un hechizo de estos? ¿Quién podría ser tan capullo como para borrar su propia existencia? - el chico de diecisiete años arrebató el libro al de trece y volvió a colocarlo en la estantería_

_- Déjame verlo Dean – protestó el menor pugnando con su hermano por volver a cogerlo – lo había cogido yo_

_- ¿Por qué conservas un libro tan poco útil Bobby? - le preguntó el arrogante muchacho mientras impedía al niño acercarse a la estantería_

_- Ningún__ libro es inútil Dean – le explicó al prepotente chico – peligroso, no te digo que no, inútil, nunca._

_El mayor volvió a coger el libro y comenzó a dar golpecitos con él a Sam y a perseguirlo por toda la habitación "Cuidaaaaaadooooo, Saaaaaaammyyyy... soooooy un librooooo peligroooooosooooo"_

_._

Sucedió algo extraño. El chatarrero sintió como si todo lo que lo rodeaba se ondulara. Cogió el libro y lo ojeó. Era cierto, allí estaba el hechizo: "... quemar el hilo del propio destino en una vela de cera de avispa cuando la luna comience a menguar..."

- El hilo del destino, eso no puede conseguirse – murmuró el viejo sin tenerlas todas consigo – sería necesaria la...

¡Sería necesaria la sangre de una parca para revelar el camino al templo de las Hilanderas! Volvió a llamar a Sam, cuando estaba marcando todo volvió a ondularse de nuevo, estaba comunicando. Llamó otra vez. El más joven le tranquilizó, acababa de hablar con Dean. En eso momentos tendría que estar durmiendo la borrachera.

SAM

Conectó su portátil en el bar de moteros dónde habían cenado esa noche. La camarera parecía encantada con su vuelta. Junto con la "Coronita" que se había pedido le dejó una nota "Salgo a la una, ¿me esperas?", la miró y asintió sonriendo. Ya tenía algo que hacer esa noche.

La situación con los muertos de Lawrence se estaba normalizando. Le resultó extraño, ¿así, sin más? Coincidía con la extraña actitud de Dean. ¿Habría acabado con la parca desertora y no le había dicho nada? Llamó al móvil de su hermano.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? - contestó una voz soñolienta y evidentemente borracha

- ¿Has acabado con el trabajo y no me lo has dicho?

- Sí, he acabado el puto trabajo...

- Dean, ¿no has pensado que hubiese estado bien que me lo dijeras para no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con una investigación inútil?

- ¿Y tú no has pensado que no te lo he dicho porque no me ha salido de los huevos?

- Esto no puede seguir en este plan Dean, duerme la mona y mañana hablaremos

Colgó enfadado, desde luego, en ese plan, no le apetecía seguir cazando junto al mayor. Dejó de investigar sobre la parca y se dedicó a otras investigaciones menos serias hasta que la camarera terminó su turno.

Se marchó con ella a su apartamento y la sesión de sexo ocasional fue bastante aceptable a juzgar por la insistencia de la muchacha para que se quedara a pasar la noche. No lo hizo, volvió al motel, no fuera a ser que al borracho de su hermano le diera por prenderle fuego a la habitación y perdieran la fianza.

Al abrir la puerta, el resplandor que había dentro le hizo temerse lo peor, la luz intensa lo cegó. Cuando recuperó la visión de nuevo, estaba en el suelo, la habitación estaba vacía y ordenada y no había rastro de Dean por ningún lado.

- ¿Dean? - llamó, el recuerdo de la borrachera y el aspecto deprimido de su hermano lo llenaron de inquietud - ¡DEAN!

Sobre la mesita de noche había un trozo de cordel muy fino, casi translúcido, de una sustancia que no logró identificar. Entró al baño, no había nadie. Se sentó en la cama agobiado. Primero se cargaba a una parca él solo y después desaparecía. Examinó el trozo de hilo, seguro era una pista, se lo anudó a la muñeca para no perderlo.

La papelera llamó su atención, sólo había una hoja de cuaderno con lo que parecía la letra de su hermano, la cogió, la alisó. Palideció conforme fue leyendo lo que había escrito ahí, miró horrorizado el trozo de hilo anudado a su muñeca "No no no no no no no no..."

El grandísimo cabrón, el pedazo de cobarde egoísta de su hermano no podía haber hecho eso, no podía hacerle eso a él, no podía borrar su existencia para devolverle su alma ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que podía aceptar algo así?

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que viva mi vida sabiendo ésto? - gritó a nadie, arrugando el papel en su puño crispado, desesperado, angustiado - ¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL DEAN! Eres un maldito... imbécil, egoísta de mier...

Cayó de rodillas llorando ¿qué podía hacer ahora?


	2. Capítulo 1: En casa de Bobby

_El título, en efecto, es el de una canción de Ozzy, me pareció apropiado, qué queréis que os diga (Pantha me ha hecho mucha ilusión ver que lo has leído ¡qué difícil eres de pillar!)_

_En fin, este es el auténtico comienzo, a ver si no se me ha ido mucho la olla, ¿no?_

_Por eso lo pongo hoy aunque mi intención sea actualizar una vez a la semana (fuerza mayor que entre semana no tengo internete)_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen ilusión, espero no defraudar con ésto_

* * *

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo I**

"**En casa de Bobby"**

BOBBY

Cogió el teléfono "¡Soy Sam! ¡Bobby! ¡Lo ha hecho otra vez! ¡Ese idiota de Dean, lo ha hecho otra vez!"

- Cálmate hijo, me alegra que hayas llamado – Se frotó los ojos preocupado – dime exactamente qué es lo que ha hecho Dean esta vez

- ¡Se ha cambiado por mi alma, Bobby! No sé cómo lo ha hecho, ¡ha borrado su existencia para devolverme el alma! - escuchó al muchacho llorar al otro lado de la línea – tengo que recuperarlo, no puedo permitir que lo haga.

- Eso ha hecho – El viejo miró al cielo maldiciendo todos los planes divinos en los que el chico Winchester había sido el saco de boxeo - ¿Estás muy lejos? ¿Por qué no vienes a verme y tratamos de encontrar juntos una solución?

- Aún sigo en Lawrence, Bobby, cojo el coche y voy para allá

El joven había colgado. El chatarrero lo hizo a su vez, lentamente, pensando en lo injusta que era la vida con el chaval, siempre en medio del huracán.

- ¿Quién era cariño?

- El chico de John, Ellen. Creo que vuelve a tener alucinaciones – contestó a su esposa – no debió sacarlo aún del hospital psiquiátrico de Glenwood Springs para dejarlo solo tan pronto.

- ¿Dean otra vez? - Ellen, con su largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola, se quitó las gafas de leer y guardó el tomo de mitología escandinava en su sitio – a veces pienso que ese chico es real, nos lo ha descrito tantas veces, que si no fuera porque no existe, creo que me caería bien.

- ¿Sabes cómo le va a John con los vampiros de Seattle? - iban a necesitar a su amigo

- Viene de camino, algo no iba bien en el motor de la camioneta. Si llego a saber que había dejado sólo al chico en Lawrence le hubiese dicho cuatro cosas – gruñó la mujer

- Ya tiene bastante con la recaída de su hijo ¿no? - enlazó la cintura de Ellen y la besó fugazmente – es una lástima, ese chico lo ha pasado tan mal desde... el cabrón de Miguel podía haber tenido un detalle con su padre y curarlo, a fin de cuentas si no es por Sam jamás habría localizado a Lucifer.

Sentía que lo llevaban los demonios cada vez que recordaba el estado del muchacho cuando lo encontraron. El chico había soportado una tortura inhumana sin admitir ser el recipiente de Lucifer, dando lugar a que el arcángel, usando a John de vehículo, devolviese a Lucifer a su prisión.

- Voy a llamarlo, tiene que estar aquí cuando llegue Sam – le dijo a su esposa.

SAM

Notó algún que otro cambio en el desguace, un nuevo letrero, un orden diferente. Pero no le dio importancia. Tenía algo más acuciante en que pensar. Bobby estaba en la puerta de la casa, también parecía distinto, más joven. Se bajó del coche y lo abrazó agobiado y emocionado.

- No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién recurrir – dijo – creí que ni siquiera querrías que viniera

- Has hecho bien viniendo chico, tengo algunos libros abajo ¿y si empezamos por ahí?

Aliviado por sentir el apoyo del chatarrero, lo siguió al búnker. "Creí que me harías todo tipo de pruebas anti demonios antes de dejarme pasar". Sobre la mesa estaban todos los libros que Bobby poseía sobre el tema mitológico de las Hilanderas del Destino.

- Gracias Bobby, en serio – volvió a abrazar al viejo – lo recuperaremos ¿verdad?... ¿Qué haces?

Se dio cuenta de la jeringa antes de que llegara a clavársela como pretendía. No, no podía ser, ¿Bobby lo estaba traicionando? Lo empujó y salió desorientado y confuso del sótano, ¡no podía contar con el cazador!

- ¡Espera Sam! ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Es por tu bien!

Alguien armado con un rifle bloqueaba la puerta de la calle. Sam creyó alucinar al reconocer a Ellen Harvelle frente a él. Estaba tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta de que otra persona a la que no había visto, lo sujetaba con firmeza por la espalda, mientras Bobby le inyectaba el sedante en el brazo.

JOHN

Se cargó a su hijo al hombro y siguió a su amigo al sótano, dónde, con cuidado, lo depositó en la cama que habían arreglado para él. La rabia y la tristeza se agarraban a su garganta impidiéndole hablar menos aún que de costumbre. Apartó el flequillo de la cara de su hijo. "Malditos demonios" pensó "Malditos ángeles".

- ¿Estás bien John? - preguntó su anfitrión

Sacudió la cabeza, agobiado.

- Esto es una mierda amigo – musitó Bobby, mientras él arropaba a su hijo tras quitarle las botas – Creí que cuando acabaste con el Apocalipsis lo dejarían en paz, pero no ha hecho más que empeorar.

SAM

La confusión reinaba en la cabeza del castaño cuando despertó en la cama del búnker de Bobby. La confusión fruto del sedante y de recordar haber visto a Ellen apuntándole con un rifle. No era posible, Ellen estaba muerta.

Aunque lo que sí le causó un shock fue reconocer al acompañante del chatarrero cuando bajó a llevarle algo de comer. ¡Su padre! ¡Estaba igual que el día que lo vio por última vez! Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Cuando se levantó sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, el hombre lo abrazó y lo sentó de nuevo en el camastro sentándose a su lado.

- Tranquilo, Sammy, Ey, ya estoy aquí. Siento haberte dejado solo

- Papá, ¡estás vivo! ¿cómo?

- Es sólo una crisis Sam, pero también pasará, como las otras, estarás bien.

Se retiró del hombre que era la copia viviente de John Winchester. Desconfiado. Su mente iba atando cabos a toda velocidad.

- ¿Me ha ocurrido antes?

- Si Sam, desde que encerramos a Lucifer, hace cuatro años – respondió su padre aliviado con la entereza con la que trataba de centrarse y asimilar las noticias.

- ¿Y entonces hablo de Dean y creo que Ellen, Jo y tú estáis muertos?

Bobby asintió.

- ¿Jo también está viva?

- Jo no existe Sam, es fruto de tu delirio – le respondió su padre

- ¿Dean?

- Dean tampoco existe Sammy, eres hijo único.

Aunque a los ojos de los dos hombres, el muchacho aparentara aceptar sus explicaciones, una idea muy distinta iba madurando en la mente del supuesto enfermo, mientras sujetaba la fibra encontrada en el motel, como quien se agarra a un salvavidas.

- Estoy algo cansado papá, ¿podéis dejarme solo un rato? - respondió tranquilo – creo que necesito dormir un poco más.

Sorprendió la mirada cómplice de los dos amigos, seguro habían echado algo en la comida para que descansara.

- Está bien Sammy, estaremos arriba si necesitas algo

Se fueron. No habían salido por la puerta cuando se puso a pasear nerviosamente llamando al que ahora era su última esperanza para recuperar a Dean.

- Castiel, sé que ahora mismo no soy el primero en tu lista de favoritos, pero te necesito tío, te necesitamos, así que, por favor – rezó

Abrió los ojos, nada, más solo que la una. Volvió a intentarlo otra vez, aunque ahora usó el método de su hermano. Se sentó en el camastro.

- Cass, tío, que esto es una auténtica emergencia, trae tu culo emplumado aquí.

Ya te había oído la primera vez, te creía más paciente Sam – respondió el de ojos azules sentado a su lado, sobresaltándolo

CASTIEL

Se lo había pensado, lo de aparecer, durante una milésima de segundo. Porque ya les había dicho montones de veces que no podía estar a cada estupidez que se les ocurriera. Además, Sam había sido bastante desagradable la última vez.

Pero había algo en la llamada del menor de los Winchester que hacía que no fuera como otras veces. Y al analizarlo se dio cuenta de que era el alma de Sam, radiante, hermosa, sin una mancha.

El cazador había recuperado su alma, tal y como Dean la quería, sin dañar. "Una buena noticia, gracias a Dios", porque a pesar de todo, su fe en su padre era tan inquebrantable como la de su amigo en su hermano. Por fin una puñetera cosa en el Universo iba bien.

- ¡Cass! - el chico lo abrazó con fuerza

- ¡Has recuperado tu alma! - muy pocas veces había sonreído con tantas ganas – Dean tiene que estar muy contento

Tremendamente serio, el castaño le mostró su muñeca anudada con ¿qué era eso? Examinó el hilo y comprendió, toda su alegría se esfumó de un plumazo. "Es imposible"

- Lo ha hecho Cass

- Sólo ocurrió una vez, la seguridad se extremó después de aquello. Borrar una existencia, por insignificante que sea, remueve los cimientos del mundo y las de los Winchester no son precisamente insignificantes – el ángel se incorporó y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente – Esto no está bien, esto no está nada bien.

- ¡Ya lo sé Castiel! ¿Por qué crees que te he llamado? ¿para tomar el té? - le dijo el muchacho al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- Ahora preferiría al Sam sin alma, se altera menos – fulminó al castaño con la mirada – por favor, déjame pensar, ¿dónde realizó el ritual?

SAM

- En el motel "Último descanso" en la interestatal... - estaba solo, gimió fastidiado – no tardes mucho ¿vale?

- Vale, es peor de lo que me temía – respondió el ángel de vuelta – si no fuera por ese trozo de hilo tú ni sabrías que tenías un hermano.

- ¿Qué?

- Sabes lo que ha pasado porque debió cometer un error y perdió eso, si no lo hubiese perdido, si lo hubiese realizado correctamente, no habría nada que hacer. Ahora tenemos una oportunidad.

- ¿Vas a ayudarme? - suspiró aliviado, el ángel, cuando algo era importante para él, podía ser un gran aliado.

- Tenemos que realizar el contra hechizo, necesitamos los mismos ingredientes y la sangre de tu hermano para llevarlo a cabo – El ángel volvió a desaparecer

"Este tío es idiota" pensó Sam "¿No ve que estoy encerrado? ¿Cómo vamos a reunir los ingredientes?"

- Trazaremos un plan, tenemos que hablar con Bobby para que nos eche una mano, con su ayuda será más fácil – respondió el de la gabardina que cargaba un chaval al hombro, lo dejó en la cama – si llego a tardar un poco más hubiésemos tenido que conformarnos con un bebé

El chico del camastro se dio la vuelta mostrando el juvenil y pecoso rostro de un Dean de trece años

- ¿Cómo? - no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

- Por los pelos – presumió el ángel – el mundo dónde existe tu hermano está desapareciendo, sólo quedaban dos accesos, a sus trece años y a sus dos meses de vida. Como necesitamos su sangre y que recite el hechizo, pensé que era mejor que fuese un poco más grande.

- Buena la has hecho – se rió, tenían una esperanza, pero el chico que había en la cama auguraba un montón de problemas – ni te imaginas cómo era Dean con trece años.


	3. Capítulo 2: Realidad alternativa

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo II**

"**Realidad alternativa"**

ELLEN

John aceptó el café, pero no tomó nada más. En los diez años que hacía desde que conocía al silencioso Winchester, nunca había sido una persona que compartiese sus sentimientos o sus estados de ánimo con nadie. Aunque lo que sí sabía Ellen, era que aquel hombre quería a su hijo por encima de todo.

El preocupado cazador tenía motivos más que sobrados para echarles en cara, tanto a ella como a Bobby, todas las desgracias que lo habían acosado desde el día en que irrumpieron en su vida. Nunca lo había hecho.

_-Diez años atrás-_

_Las señales del demonio que mató a Will y a la esposa de Bobby aparecieron en Lawrence, Kansas. Feudo de una legendaria y antigua familia de cazadores: Los Campbell._

_El que aún era sólo su amigo en aquel entonces, Bobby, se reunió con el patriarca, Samuel. El hombre lo despidió con cajas destempladas, sin embargo, su esposa sí les dijo dónde podían encontrar a su hija, aunque advirtiéndoles que Mary había dejado el negocio familiar mucho antes, al casarse con el mecánico del pueblo._

_Sin querer habían conducido a Azazel hasta los Winchester, hasta el hijo en particular. Un chico noble, brillante, inteligente y de gran corazón, que adoraba a su madre por encima de todas las cosas. El demonio de ojos amarillos asesinó a Mary Winchester sin que su esposo y su hijo de diecisiete años pudiesen hacer nada, con la esperanza de que hicieran un trato con él._

_Consiguieron escapar. Durante una temporada, padre e hijo vivieron en el desguace, con ellos, descubriendo quién era Mary realmente y aprendiendo de su veteranía y de la de Bobby._

Apoyó su mano en el hombro del moreno. Sus ojos castaños se alzaron febriles "Esto tenía que haberse acabado", musitó John dolido "hice lo que querían, sólo..."

Se oyó un fuerte golpe, abajo. Gritos, varias voces aparte de la de Sam. Corrieron abajo y se encontraron al robusto muchacho apoyado en la puerta del búnker, ¡por fuera! Un extraño tipo estaba con él. Un hombre de treinta y pocos años, cabello oscuro e ingenuos ojos azules que se abrían de par en par mirándola a ella

- Um – musitó el extraño sacudiendo distraído los restos de una hamburguesa de su gabardina – esto es muy interesante

CASTIEL

El chico estaba despertando. Sentía curiosidad por cómo había sido Dean de niño. Por lo poco que les había oído a ellos o a Bobby, era un chico responsable, obediente y formal.

Vio como abría los mismos ojos verdes, evaluando la situación en pocos segundos. Antes de sentarse en el jergón había inspeccionado dónde estaba y ahora los miraba a ellos fijamente

- ¿quienes sois? ¿dónde están mi padre y mi hermano?

- Aquí – respondió automáticamente fiel a su costumbre de decir la verdad

- Pues no es que sean transparentes, así que... - reconoció el tono de ironía en la voz del chico

- Tenemos que contarte algo Dean, nosotros... - intervino el cazador

- ¿Te conozco? ¿quién eres? - el preadolescente mantenía una calma tensa

- Es Sam, tu hermano – el ángel creyó que si le contaba que pasaba lo tranquilizaría, se dio cuenta de que hubiese sido mejor dejar hablar al castaño.

Con cara de "¿os creéis que soy imbécil?", el niño se puso en pie y los enfrentó como si no fueran mayores, más grandes y más fuertes que él y pudiera intimidarlos.

- Y una mierda pinchá en un palo va a ser éste mi hermano, mi hermano tiene nueve años, si no me decís ahora mismo dónde estoy y porqué, armo tal taco que los vecinos llamarán a los SWAT.

- Calma pequeño Dean – Se acercó a él despacio, con lo que pretendía fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero que, no entendía por qué, fue el detonante de la ira del chico

- ¡No te acerques tío! ¿qué eres? ¿Un exhibicionista de esos que acosan a los críos en los parques? ¡Pues te jodes porque yo no soy de esos! - la mirada del niño le recordaba tanto al Dean adulto cuando se sentía acorralado. El ángel boqueó ante la acusación de pedófilo mientras Sam se partía de risa a su costa - ¿Y tu de que te ríes Yeti?

- Si te tranquilizas Dean, te contaremos lo que ocurre – el castaño había cogido una silla y se había sentado aún con la sonrisa bailado en sus cambiantes ojos.

- Estoy calmado – masculló el muchacho sentándose a su vez en la cama y señalando al de la gabardina – pero que él no se acerque, parece que le gusto demasiado

Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para ofenderse por los recelos del chico. Además, para ser sinceros, tenía curiosidad por cómo Sam Winchester iba a explicar a la versión infantil de su hermano que un ángel lo había trasladado en el tiempo para deshacer un hechizo realizado por él mismo veinte años después.

Obviamente, el más joven de los Winchester ("Sam, porque Dean es el mayor aunque ahora solo tenga trece años" parpadeó Castiel) no contó toda la verdad al chico.

Se limitó a decirle que había realizado un hechizo y que como consecuencia del mismo debían haberse intercambiado su yo de treinta y tres años con el de trece.

- ¿Si? ¿y qué más? - gruñó el pecoso - ¿crees que porque tengo trece soy imbécil?

Así que salieron a la carrera del búnker mientras el niño les arrojaba todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano. Incluida la pringosa hamburguesa que se estampó en su gabardina.

SAM

No podía parar de reír. No es que no estuviera preocupado, gran parte de esa risa era el nerviosismo acumulado. La voz conocida de Dean adolescente amenazaba con llamar a la CIA, al FBI, a su padre... Incluso amenazaba con prender fuego a la casa.

Los ojos castaños de John Winchester se clavaron en su hijo, preocupado. Sam sabía que ahora debía parecer un demente, pero no podía parar de reír. Miraba la cara de pasmarote de Castiel y su gabardina chorreando ketchup y mostaza y la risa acudía automáticamente a su garganta

- No me mires así papá, créeme que tengo motivos para reír

- ¿quién es éste, chico? - Preguntó Bobby apuntando con su rifle de sal a Castiel

- Es Cass, Bobby, de él si te acuerdas ¿verdad?

- No puede acordarse de mi Sam, en esta realidad Dean no existe, así que no tuve que sacarle del infierno – explicó el ángel

- Ah – se sintió como un tonto por no haber pensado en ello – pues os presentaré. Papá, Bobby, Ellen, este es Castiel, un ángel del señor

- ¿y qué más? Los ángeles no existen – musitó John

- Oye Cass, por favor, haz un poco de magia y muéstraselo o no nos dejará tranquilos, te advierto que Dean sacó lo de cabezón de Papá – un "yo no soy cabezón" se escuchó tras la puerta del búnker haciéndole sonreír de nuevo – espera, dejemos que él también lo vea ¿vale?

- Vale – aceptó su celestial amigo abriendo la puerta.

Atrapó a su hermano haciendo un alarde de reflejos, pues, como se había imaginado, el chico corría a escabullirse escaleras arriba. Sujetándolo trató de calmarlo. "No te he mentido Dean, espera y verás algo asombroso"

- Papá, di a este tipo que me suelte – suplicó el chico a un John Winchester que iba de sorpresa en sorpresa.

Sam pidió de nuevo a Castiel que hiciera su demostración. El ángel se transfiguró, desplegando sus alas entre sobrenaturales fogonazos de luz, La silueta de las mismas se perfiló sobre la pared del sótano impresionando hasta al chico que se debatía en sus brazos, calmándolo con un boquiabierto "¡que pasote!"

- Papá, Bobby, Ellen, él no es el único que quiero que conozcáis, este chico es Dean

- ¿Cómo no va a saber quién soy? Es mi padre – el niño miró angustiado a John.

JOHN

Descubrir de repente que los delirios de su único hijo eran el reflejo de una realidad paralela, era algo difícil de asumir. Y sin embargo aquel niño lo miraba con una angustia tan grande.

- Suéltalo Sam – pidió

El niño se abrazó a él, sólo durante un momento, después se separó sin decir nada, con un dolorido reproche en los ojos que le eran tan familiares.

- Explícamelo de nuevo Sam, explícanos a ambos qué es lo que ocurre aquí – apoyó una mano en el hombro del chico pecoso y le sonrió – vamos a tratar de solucionar ésto

Sin embargo, su hijo, parecía reacio a volver a contarle lo ocurrido, como si temiera asustar al niño, o causarle algún daño con ese relato.

- Tu padre tiene razón Sam – el tipo de la gabardina, el ángel, se acercó a su hijo, demasiado cerca para ser algo natural – la verdad siempre es un buen punto de partida

- Cass, por favor – Sammy sonreía divertido ante la presencia exageradamente cercana del tal Castiel – no es necesario que me hables tan cerca tío, esto es un poco embarazoso, las personas necesitamos...

- ¿Espacio personal? - adivinó por fin el de ojos azules

- Exacto

- ¿El es Sam? - la pregunta del chico rubio cogió a todos desprevenidos - ¿Él es mi hermano?

- Él es mi hijo – contestó al muchacho

- Él es tu hijo – fue incapaz de identificar el tono, pero no le gustó, como si en ese lugar en el que este era también su hijo, las cosas no fueran muy diferentes para el muchacho.

John estaba desconcertado, su auténtico hijo parecía a punto de abrazar al niño, como si creyera que podía derrumbarse en cualquier momento, sólo que a él no se lo parecía en absoluto. Para encontrarse en esa situación y tener sólo trece años se lo tomaba bastante bien. De todos modos le preguntó "¿estás bien?" y toda la entereza del crío se vino abajo. "¡Vaya chaval más raro!" pensó mientras lo abrazaba, dejándolo llorar sobre su pecho.

BOBBY

Habían escuchado la historia de Sam cientos de veces, pero nunca completa y con la perspectiva que tenían delante. Si hasta ese momento había creído que ese muchacho había sufrido un infierno, ya no sabía cómo calificar esa otra vida donde el chico pecoso, encogido en el sofá entre Ellen y su padre, había sido el único punto de apoyo del chaval.

John abrazaba al crío de otra dimensión por los hombros, asombrado por todo lo que iba desgranando su hijo en su relato. Bobby volvió a mirar al niño, los ojos expresivamente verdes del muchacho se fijaban concentrados en el joven Winchester, dejando que el padre que no lo recordaba lo abrazara. El chico giró la cabeza y fijo su atención en él, asustado por las situaciones que describía su supuesto hermano.

"Fue al infierno por mi..."

- Y rompió el primer sello – comprendió John – así me dijeron que fue, "El primer sello se rompería cuando un hombre justo derramara sangre en el infierno"

El viejo cazador sabía que John no reprochaba nada a aquel hijo de otra vida diferente. No así Sam, se enfrentó a su padre como ninguno había visto nunca, alterado, furioso "¡Fue al infierno por mi! ¡Papá! ¡Me importa una mierda lo que ocurrió, si rompió el primer sello o lo que hiciera allí! ¡Era mi hermano y fue al infierno por mi!"

- Continúa, por favor, Sammy, no pasa nada, continúa – el niño se había levantado, interponiéndose entre el enorme cuerpo de quien ya sí creía que era su hermano pequeño y el de su padre evitando el enfrentamiento.

El chatarrero presenció emocionado como Sam tragaba saliva, asentía al chaval intentando sonreír, y continuaba su historia con la voz temblorosa.

- Mientras Dean estaba en el infierno yo me junté con quien no debía, e hice cosas... Después Cass lo sacó, volvimos a cazar juntos, tratamos de detener la ruptura de los demás sellos y al final yo destruí el último...

- ¿Lucifer está libre en su mundo? - Preguntó Ellen

- No, Dean era el recipiente de Miguel, el auténtico. Y yo el de Lucifer. Encontramos la forma de encerrarlos a ambos e impedir el Apocalipsis, con la ayuda de Castiel y de Bobby

- Yo y esa Jo de la que hablaste ¿morimos intentando ayudaros?

Sam asintió "Mi alma quedó atrapada en el infierno, con Lucifer y Miguel. Dean no pudo soportarlo y decidió que si él no existía yo no perdería mi alma, y por eso intentó borrar su existencia, pero Cass está seguro que su acción traerá consecuencias terribles para todos"

- Pues lo mires como lo mires, a mi me parece que esta realidad es mucho mejor que la que nos has contado muchacho – aseveró Bobby manifestando lo que, estaba seguro, pensaban todos - ¿No es mejor que nos quedemos con el chico y dejemos las cosas como están?


	4. Capítulo 3: Sin Retorno

_Gracias por vuestros comentarios, así da gusto seguir escribiendo, en serio, ains..._

* * *

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo III**

"**Sin retorno"**

CASTIEL

No podía estar de acuerdo con Bobby Singer, no podían dejar las cosas así. Ese niño no podía volver a una realidad que ya no existía ni permanecer ahí con ellos. Era una paradoja que acabaría estallando de algún modo.

Y no era sólo que quería a su amigo de vuelta, era que, como había tratado de explicar a Sam, las vidas de los Winchester habían influido tanto en el curso de la historia, que, borrarlas, hacía que toda la estructura del mundo conocido se llenara de lagunas.

Nunca llegó a comprender del todo al hombre que sacó del infierno. En un principio pensó que era mucho más fuerte y poderoso, un "superhumano". Después creyó que era una pobre víctima del destino que se daba cabezazos con la realidad. Ahora, ahora sólo era su amigo, cabezota, indomable, ya no trataba de entenderlo, sólo de estar a su lado.

- Si no vais a ayudarnos, lo mejor es que Sam, yo y el chico nos vayamos de aquí – aseveró con ese tono impersonal que podía impresionar al humano más duro

- No he dicho tal cosa Castiel – replicó el chatarrero – sólo he dicho que el mundo alternativo del que ha hablado Sam no es, ni mucho menos, mejor que éste.

- Ha sido un relato muy largo, estamos cansados y no hemos comido nada – Ellen se levantó del sofá y sonrió al chico – ven conmigo Dean, ayúdame a preparar algo ¿vale?

- Sí, señora

Cuando la mujer se llevó al chico, Sam se colocó a su lado "¿y bien? ¿Estamos solos o nos ayudaréis?"

- Esto es difícil de asumir, muchacho – Singer trató de explicarse – Ellen es mi esposa y en ese mundo que pretendéis recuperar, está muerta, igual que John. ¿La vida de ese niño es más valiosa que la de ellos?

- Acabó con el Apocalipsis, Bobby – insistió el muchacho

- Y según tú, a costa de tu alma – el dueño del desguace no daba su brazo a torcer

- Escuchadme, tengo que volver al cielo – el ángel pensó que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera – tardaré un día o dos en volver. Mientras podréis decidir si nos ayudáis o no.

SAM

Castiel se fue dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca. Sam entendía el punto de vista del Bobby de esta realidad, es más, estaba seguro de que su hermano, el Dean que había provocado esta situación, estaría de acuerdo con el viejo cazador. Su padre en cambio, era un enigma, reservado, callando cualquier cosa que pasara por su mente. Aunque quizás, este John no fuese tan cerrado.

- Tu madre, en la realidad del chico, muere cuando tú tenías seis meses, ¿qué pudo hacer un crío de cinco años para atraer el demonio? - Le preguntó su padre.

Tuvo que contárselo, como tuvo que contarle todo lo demás, lo de la predestinación, la sangre de demonio, los detalles que les había ocultado por vergüenza o para proteger a Dean.

- ¿Por qué tardáis tanto? Hace ya un rato que envié al chico a deciros que la comida estaba lista – interrumpió Ellen.

El rugido del Impala le hizo salir corriendo a la calle. El niño arrancaba el vehículo, dispuesto a huir con él. Se plantó frente al coche con los brazos en cruz.

- ¡Si quieres irte vas a tener que atropellarme, Dean! ¡No voy a apartarme! - el rugido amenazador del Chevrolet fue la única respuesta - ¡Vamos Dean! ¡Dime lo que ocurre y podremos solucionarlo! ¡tú y yo hermano!

El Impala echó marcha atrás esquivándole y enfilando la puerta del desguace. John Winchester estaba allí, bloqueando la puerta como antes él había bloqueado el camino. Con una expresión que muy pocas veces había contemplado Sam en esa otra vida dónde Dean era su hermano, asustado y preocupado. El coche frenó, pero no paró el motor, al contrario, volvió a sonar el amenazante rugido.

- ¡Dean! ¡Sal del coche! ¡Ahora! - ese si era el John Winchester de siempre

Pero la escena que iba a presenciar el menor de los hermanos no se la habría esperado jamás. El niño paró el coche y salió enfrentándose al hombre que le bloqueaba el paso.

- ¡Deja que me vaya! - gritó - ¡todo esto es culpa mía! ¡Mamá murió por mi culpa! ¡Y Ellen! ¡Y tú! ¿quién sabe cuanta gente más?

Su padre se acercó al niño. No podía permitir que le hiciera más daño, no dejaría que su padre reclamara nada a Dean. Pero John no iba a decir nada, abrazó al chico con fuerza como si lo protegiera, como muy pocas veces podía recordar.

- Escúchame hijo – dijo suavemente – tú no tienes la culpa, nunca la has tenido.

DEAN

Escuchar a aquella mole de casi dos metros, en que se convertiría el renacuajo de su hermano, explicar cómo había enviado a un demonio a matar a su madre, cómo había provocado la muerte de sus amigos, cómo lo había arrastrado a una vida de cazador, fue demasiado para él.

Era cierto que de dónde venía aún no había hecho nada de eso, pero sí estaba pagando las consecuencias. ¡Había sido él, sería él quien dejaría a su hermano sin madre!

Cuando salió del coche, cuando su padre, el hombre que no lo recordaba, lo abrazó, sentía que no merecía ese consuelo. "Vamos Dean, vamos dentro, se va a enfriar la comida" lo sujetaba por los hombros sujeto a él y el chico se sintió aún peor al desear quedarse en ese mundo dónde podía ser un niño, porque era mucho mejor que el suyo.

SAM

Estaba tan bloqueado como el chico de trece años que era ahora su hermano. Podía imaginar todo lo que ocurría por la mente del chaval. Podía adivinar que se sentiría perdido.

- Bobby ¿aún guardas las fotos que dejamos en el desván? - preguntó al chatarrero

- Si las dejasteis allí, allí estarán Sam, el desván es vuestro

- Ven conmigo Dean, quiero mostrarte algo – pidió al chiquillo

- No creo que sea buena idea hijo – su padre estaba siendo un desconocido hasta para el propio Sam, con ese afán de proteger al pequeño, pero tenía el convencimiento de que sería mucho mejor que Dean conociera como había sido ese mundo al que no pertenecía

- Se lo que hago papá

- Está bien.

El chico lo siguió al desván, era como una especie de habitación enorme, con armarios camas, mesas, sillas. Sacó una abollada caja de latón de un armario.

- Esa caja es mía – musitó el niño

- Sí, en la realidad de la que vienes es tuya, pero era de mamá Dean

La abrió, estaba llena de fotografías, de la boda de sus padres, de su nacimiento, de pequeño, de papá en el taller, en fiestas, cumpleaños. La cara pecosa del chico se iluminaba con una tímida sonrisa al ver las fotos.

- ¿Recuerdas los dos? ¿el mundo dónde estoy y el mundo dónde no? - le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos

- Si, no se como, pero sí.

- Tengo miedo.

Sam miró sorprendido al chico. Su hermano, ni de pequeño, nunca había admitido que algo pudiera asustarlo. Pero, ahora no era el hermano mayor que tenía que ser fuerte por él y por su padre, ahora sólo era un chico sólo y asustado en un mundo al que no pertenecía.

- Volverás Dean, te lo prometo, volverás con tu hermano pequeño y con tu padre.

- ¿Y si es mejor que no vuelva? ¿y si es mejor que me quede con vosotros?

- ¿No los echas de menos Dean?

- Si, pero, quizás, si no vuelvo pueden tener a mamá como la tuviste tú cuando yo no estaba ¿no?

- No pequeño Dean – Castiel había vuelto – no tendrán a tu madre y no tendrán nada.

BOBBY

- Esto es demasiado, ¿cómo que un nuevo Apocalipsis? - John se encaró con el extraño tipo de la gabardina, cuya revelación los había impactado a todos.

El supuesto ángel se sentó en una silla, con aspecto agotado "Arriba también ha cambiado todo, ya no es el cielo del que vengo"

- Pero según nos contaste, en el tuyo hay una guerra civil porque Dios se fue y Miguel está en el infierno, así que ¿no es mejor éste? - replicó el barbudo cazador empeñado en su teoría

- Te aferras a ésto porque es lo que conoces, Singer, no quieres entender que hay demasiadas lagunas, demasiadas almas fuera de su lugar natural – los ojos azules del ángel eran dulces y cálidos, muy lejos del tono glacial que había empleado – vuestro Apocalipsis fue mucho más terrible que el nuestro, se llevó más del triple de vidas no solo humanas y no se resolvió.

- Miguel encerró a Lucifer – intervino John

- Y es por eso que puede sacarlo – respondió el ángel – ahora que sabe que su auténtica espada está en este mundo, querrá completar su trabajo

- Bromeas – Sam había palidecido

- Escapé no se cómo Sam, quería que le entregara al niño. Me temo que vuelvo a ser un ángel caído

El chatarrero miró al chico, el pequeño delincuente que casi atropella a ambos Winchester con el coche, el muchacho cuya existencia complicaba la vida de todos.

- Entreguémosle – sugirió

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! - Sam y John replicaron al mismo tiempo

- Pensadlo bien, este niño no es de este mundo, es un ente sobrenatural, un ser que nos pone en peligro a todos y que puede volver a desatar el Apocalipsis. Dejemos que Miguel lo coja, es un arcángel, que lo coja y que destruya a Lucifer, sin más enfrentamientos.

Por si no estaba claro que Sam no estaba de acuerdo la reacción del joven no dejó lugar a dudas "¡Nadie va a tocar un pelo de Dean! ¡Nadie!". Ellen trató de calmar a su esposo y de tranquilizar los ánimos. "No podemos hacer eso cari, míralo, es solo un niño, un niño asustado"

- Un niño asustado que nos costará la vida a todos – gruñó el viejo chatarrero.

CASTIEL

Bobby Singer, el hombre que había apoyado a los hermanos Winchester por encima de todo, a costa incluso de su propia alma no podía estar hablando en serio. Y sin embargo, parecía tan decidido.

- Aguarda Bobby, antes de decidir nada, deberías conocer las consecuencias – le pidió

- Puedes mentirme, podéis mentir todos – insistió el chatarrero

- Bobby - ¿como calificaba Dean a esa mirada de su hermano? ¡Ah! Si, su arma más potente – Bobby, por favor. No sabemos que ocurrirá si logramos devolver a Dean a su mundo, no conocemos las consecuencias para esta realidad. Yo recuerdo ambas Bobby ¿Y si ambas realidades existen en planos paralelos y dejar a Dean en ésta hace que colapsen?

Castiel no hubiese podido explicarlo mejor. Un mundo en el que existía Dean Winchester y un mundo en el que no, conectados por la presencia del niño. Era una paradoja tan grande que los cimientos de la realidad se resquebrajaban a marchas forzadas.

- Pamela Barnes – sugirió, todos le miraron – ella es vidente, os podrá decir el caos que está creando esta situación en el mundo de los espíritus. Es tu amiga Bobby, ¿a ella la creerías?

- De acuerdo. Hablemos con ella.


	5. Capítulo 4: Iniciando el camino

_Se que este capi es un poco chorra, pero el siguiente mejora, o eso creo..._

* * *

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo IV**

"**Iniciando el camino"**

PAMELA

Ambos vehículos se detuvieron frente a su puerta. Supo quienes eran antes de que tocaran. Abrió y les dejó pasar, sujetando la correa de "Lilith" su perra lazarillo, para que no les estorbara al entrar.

- ¡Cuanta gente! - exclamó consciente de la incomodidad de todos y de la presencia imponente del ángel, que en otra realidad sería el responsable de su ceguera. No así en esta, en ésta le debía el favor al mismísimo Lucifer.

- Hola Pamela – saludó Sam dándole un abrazo y comprobando que fuera en la dimensión que fuese, la vidente siempre sabía dónde agarrar.

- Hola Sam, ese que está a tu lado es Castiel, ¿no?

- Si, yo lo siento, lo de tus ojos – la incomodidad en la voz del ángel era casi visible – siento no poder hacer nada ahora

Fue saludándolos a todos, uno por uno. Cuando llegó al niño los espíritus en continuo contacto con ella se revolucionaron. "Es él, es él, él nos ha hecho esto, él es el causante..."

- Iba a llamarte Bobby. El mundo de los espíritus está fuera de control desde hace tres días. Cientos, miles de presencias se acercan a mi cada día para que los ayude porque están atrapadas entre la vida y la muerte. Y no sólo personas, hay seres fantásticos entre ellos. Insisten en decir que están aquí por Dean Winchester, ¿tiene sentido para vosotros? Porque al parecer es ese chico que habéis traído – preguntó

- ¿También estás ciega por mi culpa? - preguntó el niño

- No chico, esto no tiene que ver contigo, aunque sí con tu hermano. Y él tampoco tiene la culpa – acarició la cara del chico, podía percibir lo asustado que estaba.

- Gracias – el ángel y Sam hablaron al mismo tiempo, aunque casi no podía oírlos por la insistencia de los espíritus "Hazlo volver, debe volver a su lugar o todo acabará"

- Bien, sentémonos, o me estallará la cabeza – les pidió – tengo que contaros lo que dicen los espíritus y después tendremos que devolver a este chico a su casa.

- Aún tendrás que convencernos Pam, no voy a dejar que Ellen muera – replicó Bobby

- Escúchame amigo mío – le dijo muy seria al chatarrero al que conocía hacía más de quince años – Si ese niño no invierte el hechizo que lo ha traído aquí, los millones de almas, humanas y no humanas, que en su mundo se salvaron del Apocalipsis y que en éste murieron, no tendrán lugar dónde ir, se quedarán aquí, con el tiempo intentarán volver a vivir, atacarán a la gente, comenzarán por los que en su realidad están muertos y aquí están vivos. Y como somos pocos después irán por el resto. Y no son solo personas, espíritus de monstruos Bobby, incluso de dioses paganos, de cientos de miles de seres sobrenaturales

- No puede ser cierto – gimió el chatarrero.

SAM

Miró al niño, que sentado junto a él, escuchaba atento cada palabra de la vidente. ¿Tan terrible era lo que había hecho Dean en un momento de desesperación? Aquello sonaba aún peor que el Apocalipsis. El chico se dio cuenta de que lo miraba. Pudo ver sus dudas, y también la fuerza del Dean adulto en los ojos del chico de trece años.

- Menudo follón, ¿no Sam? - Pamela le sonreía como si pudiera verle

- No parece que tenga fácil solución

- Pongámonos en marcha – su padre se levantó de la silla y acarició la cabeza de quien en otra realidad era su hijo mayor, sonriendo a Sam – no queda otra.

Bobby pareció al fin entender que era la única opción por muy dolorosas que fueran las implicaciones. Volvieron al desguace. Tenían que trazar un plan de acción. Su padre los dejó a Castiel, Ellen, Bobby y él con la investigación. "Eso de las historias antiguas, hijo, mejor encargaos vosotros, yo me llevo al chaval fuera que mi furgoneta necesita un repaso"

JOHN

Salió fuera, acompañado del niño que lo seguía como una sombra. Seguía sin poder recordarlo, pero sí notaba dentro de él las ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo. El chico, sin decir nada, lo ayudó a poner a punto el motor de la furgoneta. Después le echaron un vistazo al coche que conducía Sam. Cuando era joven, antes de casarse con Mary, estuvo a punto de comprarse uno como ese, incluso del mismo color. Pero se compró una Van, una wolswagen, que tuvo hasta que Sam cumplió los cinco años, después se compró la ranchera, la Ford que acababa de poner a punto.

El chico le mostró lo que sabía sobre el coche, "¿Te he enseñado a conducirlo?" esperaba que su respuesta fuera no, pues no se consideraría un buen padre si hubiese puesto a un crío de trece años a llevar un vehículo de marchas. La respuesta fue no, pero le disgustó más que un si.

- No, señor, aprendí mirando – y ese "señor" le dolió, Sam nunca lo había llamado así

- No me consideras un buen padre ¿verdad? - el chico lo miró confuso, vio como se pensaba la respuesta.

- Creo que si lo eres, aunque no lo demuestres – le dijo con seriedad, intentando medir sus palabras – nuestra vida no es fácil, pero no preferiría que otro fuera mi padre

- O sea, que en tu mundo soy un padre pésimo – concluyó el adulto con una triste sonrisa

- No papá, no lo eres, no lo pienses ni un momento – John boqueó, ¡OH, Dios!, era la mirada de Mary, ¡Eran los ojos de Mary! ¡Ese crío, de la realidad que fuera, era su hijo!

- Te compensaré – lo abrazó como si lo hubiese perdido y acabara de recuperarlo – te compensaré, te lo prometo.

ELLEN

Eso era lo que amaba de Bobby, su humanidad, su gran corazón, su capacidad de amar a pesar de todos los golpes que le había dado la vida. Sentado frente a ella, el cazador repasaba de nuevo un pequeño volumen sobre las hilanderas del destino. Levantó sus grises ojos y le sonrió un poco perdido.

El ángel miraba por la ventana, posiblemente cuidaba del chico. Pareciera que significara algo más para él que una misión. Su posición firme, era tan rígida que parecía antinatural. Se levantó y se acercó al ser celestial, sus ojos, tan azules como el cielo de esa tarde parecían poder ver a través de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? – posiblemente hasta conocía la pregunta

- ¿Estabas allí? ¿Cuándo morí en ese mundo al que queréis regresar?

- No exactamente. Estaba cerca.

- ¿Y por qué no interviniste? – no era un reproche, sólo curiosidad

El de la gabardina se retiró de la ventana, su expresión lo decía todo, no necesitaba que se lo dijera pero lo hizo.

- No pude, estaba ocupado intentando salvar mi propia vida

- ¿y ellos?

- Ellos hubiesen sacrificado las suyas por vosotras, pero tú decidiste qué era lo que había que hacer.

SAM

Allí estaba por fin el contra hechizo. Quince horas después de empezar a buscar en la increíble biblioteca de Bobby (había cosas que no cambiaban fuera cual fuese la realidad en la que estuviera) lo encontraron. Tal y como había dicho Castiel, necesitaban todos los ingredientes usados por su hermano.

De momento ya tenían dos, al propio Dean y un trozo del hilo del destino. Les faltaba la vela de cera de avispa, aceite sagrado, la pintura centenaria usada para dibujar los símbolos, un quemador de incienso de hierro forjado con sal, muérdago, incienso natural nacido en la ladera de un volcán y una pluma de águila imperial hembra.

Algunos parecían relativamente fáciles de conseguir, otros, si Castiel lograba eludir a los ángeles, tampoco serían demasiado problemáticos. Descubrir qué pintura era la que había usado su hermano, eso era otro cantar.

Y no quedaba mucho tiempo, debían realizar el hechizo en el mismo instante que la luna empezara a crecer de nuevo, por lo tanto apenas les quedaban diez días. "Diez días para perder de nuevo a papá y a Ellen" no pudo evitar pensar al ver el desaliento del cazador que, fuera la realidad que fuera, siempre estaba junto a ellos.

- Creo que tengo una idea sobre qué tinta pudo usar Dean – musitó su barbudo amigo – ¿en su realidad soy aficionado a la cultura japonesa?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- Aguarda un momento chico, enseguida vuelvo – musitó el veterano cazador de monstruos. Volvió con una pequeña cajita que a Sam le resultó familiar – Cógela chico, creo que esto es lo que usó tu hermano.

- ¿qué es Bobby?

- Es tinta Sam, japonesa, del siglo XIV, de la que se usaba en el periodo Muromachi. Tenía un amigo, un cazador japonés, que decía ser descendiente del clan Ashikaga. Él me la regaló poco después de la muerte de mi primera esposa – le explicó nervioso – así que no tiene que verse influida por la existencia o no de tu hermano, debió ser lo que usó, cógela Sam, antes de que me arrepienta.

- Gracias Bobby, se lo duro que es esto para ti – Querría no tener que enviar de nuevo a la muerte a Ellen y a su propio padre, su único consuelo era que no tenía elección, no estaba eligiendo entre Dean y el mundo, simplemente sin Dean no habría mundo que elegir – ojala hubiese otro modo

- Cuando vuelvas a esa realidad recuérdale a mi otro yo que le de un puñetazo a tu hermano por el jaleo que ha armado – gruñó el chatarrero

- No lo dudes

- Y ahora chico, tratemos de encontrar lo demás

CASTIEL

El Dean niño no era exactamente como se lo había imaginado. Aunque, exactamente, ¿qué había esperado? El chico seguía a su padre como sigue un cachorro a su dueño. Con una fe y una adoración sólo comparable a la que mostraría por su hermano cuando él lo conoció.

- Oye tío, perdona por lo de ayer ¿vale? – sus ojos, lo único que si parecía mantenerse intacto, se clavaron en los del ángel – sólo estaba un poco nervioso

- Querría tener el poder de cambiarlo todo y borrar todo lo horrible que hay y habrá en tu vida, pequeño Dean – se sorprendió a sí mismo el ángel, diciendo en voz alta lo que pensaba – querría que tú y tu hermano fueseis chicos normales en un mundo normal

- Cass, tío, gracias, pero no eres Dios – le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo y volvió a pegarse a su padre. Al hombre que aquí le ofrecía más atención que en el mundo dónde era su hijo.


	6. Capítulo 5:Una pluma de águila imperial

_lo siento, demasiado ñoño ¿verdad?_

* * *

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo V**

"**Una pluma de águila imperial hembra"**

MIGUEL

Es curioso cómo el Universo se ríe de ti una y otra y otra vez. Cómo las acciones de esos seres efímeros que son los humanos pueden alterar lo dispuesto por su padre. Porque ellos sí pueden elegir.

Castiel era su hermano, un hermano pequeño y leal que lo había seguido siempre, hasta cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a Lucifer, todas y cada una de las veces. Castiel sabía lo probablemente sólo sabían él y su padre. Que destruyendo a Lucifer sólo se destruiría a si mismo.

Y ahora tenía otra oportunidad de cumplir las órdenes de su padre. Unas órdenes que ya había desobedecido más veces de las que puede recordar. Unas órdenes que siempre ha lamentado dolorosamente, porque es incapaz de cumplirlas.

Porque siempre que ha llegado el momento no ha visto el monstruo, el ser horrible capaz de destruirle a él y a cualquiera que se oponga a sus caprichos sin parpadear. Sólo veía a su hermano. Entonces su brazo se detenía, rogando un aplazamiento, una oportunidad más.

Aún a sabiendas que sería más de lo mismo, aún a sabiendas de que se arrepentiría amargamente de ello. "Por favor, Padre". Y tenía esa oportunidad, mil años, quizás dos mil. Lucifer no recapacitaba, nunca se arrepintió.

El arcángel más poderoso estaba cansado. Ahora tendría la oportunidad de descansar, tendría la ocasión de acabar el trabajo. Era consciente de que, cuando tuviera a su hermano frente a él de nuevo, sería terriblemente difícil llegar al final. Pero estaba decidido. Ese muchacho que Castiel sacó de otra realidad era su auténtica espada. Había llegado el momento.

CASTIEL

Él y Dean se mezclaron con el grupo de estudiantes de secundaria que entraron a la exhibición de aves rapaces. Sam la había encontrado por Internet, era una exhibición para promocionar la adquisición por el zoológico de Charleston de una pareja de águilas imperiales procedentes de España.

Hubiese sido más cómodo para el ángel ir solo, pero el chico insistió "puedo ayudar". Claro que el motivo principal a tanta insistencia era que el adolescente quería ver las águilas.

No supo negarse, o más bien no quiso. Prometió a Sam y a John Winchester que cogerían la pluma y volverían enseguida y se lo llevó. Había olvidado lo extenuante que es llevar pasajeros cuando las puertas del cielo se te han cerrado.

Se ocultaron en los aseos del zoológico hasta que se recuperó un poco. "¿Te traigo algo? Quizás te siente bien un refresco" propuso el muchacho visiblemente preocupado.

- Estoy bien pequeño Dean – musitó intentando esconder una bocanada de sangre para no alarmar más al muchacho.

- Como quieras, ya eres grande para saber lo que te conviene – replicó el chaval – pero haz el favor de dejar de llamarme pequeño Dean, que con Dean hay más que de sobra.

Entraron en la exhibición casi cuando cerraban ya las puertas, sólo pudieron sentarse en el extremo más alejado de las rapaces. Los dos especímenes de águila imperial destacaban entre las demás aves, enormes, majestuosas, sin desplegar las alas eran bastante más grandes que cualquier otra de las presentes.

- ¿Cuál será la hembra, Cass? – El chico las miraba embobado

- No lo se, veremos la exhibición y después preguntaremos al cuidador

"¡Señoras y señores! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Bienvenidos a la única exhibición en toda América dónde se podrán ver en vuelo a dos auténticas águilas imperiales ibéricas!

¡Les presento a Lola y Manuel! ¡La pareja de águilas más grande que hayan visto jamás!"

El pecoso se levantó de su asiento para no perder detalle. "¡Jo tío, qué chulas son!" murmuró boquiabierto.

ELLEN

- Bueno, he conseguido el muérdago y el incienso – la veterana y atractiva cazadora dejó ambas plantas en la mesa.

- ¿Estás segura de que el incienso es de la ladera de un volcán? – le preguntó Sam Winchester

- Es lo que ponía en el embalaje, no creo que los de la herboristería me hayan mentido, según la etiqueta es importado desde Tenerife, que es una isla volcánica en España – explicó

- Bien

Hicieron recuento, en cuanto regresaran el chico y el ángel, sólo faltaría el incensario y el aceite sagrado. Y después deberían preparar todo para el hechizo que volvería a ¿matarla? Su mirada se cruzó con la de Sam, el joven le sonrió alentador.

- Se que todo va a salir bien chico, lo conseguiremos

- Sí, todo va a salir bien Ellen.

DEAN

El águila pescadora pasó tan cerca de él que casi hubiese podido tocarla extendiendo el brazo. Estaba entusiasmado, sus ojos brillaban asombrados por la belleza y el vuelo de las rapaces. El niño había olvidado para qué estaba allí.

Su acompañante, el tipo raro de la gabardina, parecía concentrado en algo. El cetrero llamó a la última ave en vuelo. El espectáculo estaba a punto de finalizar.

"¡Señoras, señores, niños, niñas! ¡Como broche final van a contemplar algo que es tan difícil ver en libertad como verlo en cautividad! ¡El vuelo del águila más grande del mundo!"

El cetrero desató las correas de la hembra y le quitó el capuchón de cuero dejándola elevarse en el azul e invernal cielo de Charleston. Los más de dos metros de envergadura del animal evolucionaron sobre las cabezas de los asombrados asistentes.

"¡Ella es Lola! ¡En reposo alcanza los ochenta y dos centímetros de altura! ¡Pesa tres kilos y doscientos gramos! ¡La extensión de sus alas alcanzan los dos metros diez centímetros! ¡El águila imperial ibérica es una de las especies más amenazadas del planeta! ¡Quedan menos de ciento noventa parejas! ¡Se alimenta de liebres y pequeños animales aunque se la ha visto atreverse con animales más grandes… ¡SEÑOR ¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?"

Dean miró a su acompañante alucinado. El ángel se había levantado y mostraba su brazo al imponente animal, como si fuese un halcón común.

"¡SEÑOR, SIÉNTESE, ES PELIGROSO!"

El águila planeó sobre las cabezas de los presentes y como si Castiel fuera su entrenador, se posó en su brazo ante el asombro de la muchedumbre y la admiración del chico.

- ¿Puedo acariciarla Cass? – preguntó ilusionado

El de la gabardina sonrió y asintió. Era enorme, y daba un poco de miedo. Pero era hermosa, mas hermosa que nada que hubiese visto antes. Los ojos ambarinos del animal escudriñaron los del chico permitiéndole tocarla.

- ¿No pesa mucho Cass?

- Exactamente tres kilos, doscientos quince gramos – le explicó el de ojos azules

CASTIEL

Casi olvidaba porqué estaban allí al ver la ilusión en unos ojos que jamás había contemplado llenos de tanta inocencia. Esa era la obra de su padre, el hermoso animal que sujetaba como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, ese crío que lo admiraba como si fuera un héroe, que creía en él. Eso era lo que le hacía recobrar la fe cada vez que dudaba.

- Tenemos que irnos pequeño Dean – le dijo al muchacho como si no hubiesen más de trescientas personas en el recinto

- Sí, señor.

Respeto y admiración. Pudo percibirlo. No estaba acostumbrado. ¡Mierda! Por poco lo olvida. El animal se arrancó una pluma del ala con el pico y la depositó en su mano. "Gracias" musitó dejándola ir con el cetrero.

La gente aplaudió como loca creyendo que era el broche final del espectáculo. Aprovechó el momento para volver a Sioux Falls con Dean y la pluma. Algo había salido mal. Ese cobertizo no parecía ser el del chatarrero. Había demasiada oscuridad. Dio dos pasos, el chico lo seguía en tensión, sin hacer preguntas, sin dar un paso en falso.

Entonces sintió su presencia. "Gracias por traerlo hermano". El niño a su espalda cayó de rodillas. La voz de Miguel le hacía daño.

- ¡Para! – gritó - ¡Él no puede escucharte! ¡Lo matarás!

Cubrió al muchacho con su cuerpo intentando protegerlo. Oyó un aleteo a su espalda.

- Síguenos Castiel – un enorme ángel negro se dirigió a él flanqueado por dos bellas mujeres – dame al chico y síguenos

- No, Uriel, lo llevaré yo – Alzó al chiquillo entre sus brazos, había perdido el conocimiento a causa de la voz de Miguel – no dejaré que lo separéis de mi

- No te reconozco hermano, nos abandonas y prefieres a un apestoso humano antes que a tu familia.

No respondió. ¿Qué podía responder?

JOHN

Estaba nervioso, el ángel y el chico ya debían haber vuelto. No quería admitirlo delante de Sam. Pero el pequeño le preocupaba, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía había creado un vínculo importante con el chaval.

Su hijo también estaba nervioso. Sólo había que darse cuenta del hundimiento de sus hombros y del reflejo de echarse el pelo hacia atrás cada cinco segundos.

- Tardan mucho, papá

- ¿y si los llamas al móvil?

Sam asintió, sacó su blackberry y marcó el número del ángel. Si hace menos de una semana le dice que podía hablar con un ángel por teléfono móvil lo habría dejado internado un mes más en Glenwood Springs.

- Oye Cass, ¿dónde estáis? – su enorme hijo palideció – si señor agente, es de mi hermano, ajá, ¿sólo la gabardina?... Entiendo. Iba con mi sobrino, si señor, trece años, rubio, un metro sesenta… Ajá, iremos enseguida.

- ¿qué ocurre Sammy?

- El móvil, lo tenía un comisario de Rock Rapids – el gigantón se sentó desmadejado en la mesa de la cocina – Oyeron un ruido extraño, y vieron unas luces cegadoras en una granja abandonada. Al llegar sólo encontraron una extensión de tierra quemada y la gabardina de Castiel, papá. Algo se los ha llevado. ¿Crees que…?

John puso sus manos en los enormes hombros de su hijo. El joven levantó la mirada atormentado "Es sólo un niño papá, ahora es solo un niño".

- Los encontraremos. Si Miguel se atreve a hacerle algún daño, se arrepentirá hasta el fin de los tiempos.


	7. Capítulo 6: Atrapados en la habitación

_Tengo que avisar, porque no quiero crear falsas espectativas: Estamos entre el capítulo 6x10 y 6x11, y soy bastante tiquismiquis con salirme de la trama general de la serie._

_No os va a gustar estoy segura de que a partir del X no os va a gustar._

* * *

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo VI**

"**Atrapados en la habitación hortera"**

DEAN

Abrió los ojos, molesto por la luz y el zumbido persistente de sus oídos. Estaba tumbado en un cursi sofá de madera torneada tapizado con una aún más cursi tela floreada. "que cosa más hortera" pensó, sin saber que la pieza podía llegar a costar como ochenta mil dólares en cualquier anticuario.

Echó un vistazo alrededor, era una especie de salón enorme. Curiosos cuadros con recargados marcos de madera repujada con pan de oro, colgaban de las paredes.

- ¿Cass? – llamó con cautela

Escuchó un quejido al otro lado de la impresionante mesa de madera tallada, corrió hacia allí y se encontró al ángel, sin gabardina, sentado en el suelo, con aspecto de haberle pasado un camión por encima.

- ¡Eh, Cass! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó intentando levantarlo

- Veo que lo de hacer preguntas estúpidas es cosa de familia – gruñó el ángel muy humanamente, pero al ver que el chico se ofendía, quitó hierro a sus palabras – tranquilo Dean, estaré bien

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Prisioneros

- Apártate pequeño gusano – una mole enorme, de casi dos metros intentó acercarse al maltrecho ángel con unas intenciones que al chico no le parecieron buenas

Vale que el tipo parecía la copia calva del increíble Hulk en negro, por aquello de lo enorme y la cara de pocos amigos. Pero Dean no iba a permitir que hiciera daño a Castiel. El de ojos azules se levantó y se quedó sujeto apoyado en la pared, tras él, sin poder creer que aquel crío se enfrentase a Uriel con tanta desfachatez y sin un ápice de temor en la mirada.

- Apártate tú mole emplumada

- Tiene gracia el mocoso – la "mole emplumada" se acercó al chico intimidándolo con su estatura y el aura de fuerza que emanaba de su robusto cuerpo humano. El niño tragó saliva y sostuvo la mirada del imponente ángel sin apartarse de su amigo.

- Déjale Uriel, sabes quién es – intervino Castiel sin fuerzas aún para separarse de la pared

- Eso, Uriel, sabes quien soy – terció el chico, no le gustaba nada el aspecto de su amigo, que, en mangas de camisa, no imponía tanto como los ángeles de traje negro que los rodeaban.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿este es el chico? – Un tipo cincuentón, con aspecto de subdirector de instituto que intenta hacerse el simpático, apareció en la habitación – Pero es muy joven. Todas las profecías habían apuntado a que sería el primogénito.

Al niño no le hizo gracia el recién llegado, es más, se las había visto con tantos subdirectores en tantos colegios que el tipo le cayó como una patada en las espinillas. Le parecía más falso que un billete de cinco dólares con dieciocho centavos.

JOHN

Estaban de regreso en casa de Singer. La gabardina de Castiel sobre la mesa, junto al móvil del ángel y la pluma que había conseguido. Su hijo paseaba de arriba abajo de la habitación retorciéndose las manos con un nerviosismo tal que le daban ganas de sedarlo un rato para poder pensar.

- ¿Creéis que haya podido ser Miguel quién se los ha llevado? – Bobby le ofreció una taza de café amargo

- Sólo ha podido ser él Bobby, no hay nadie más que pueda hacerse así con Castiel – replicó Sam

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Ellen

- Tenéis que reunir los ingredientes que faltan – el patriarca de los Winchester miró a sus amigos – Sam y yo vamos a ver a Pamela.

Nadie discutió su decisión. Su determinación no daba lugar a dudas. Se trataba del destino del mundo y no había más que añadir.

DEAN

El ángel recién llegado, el del aspecto de subdirector de instituto, se hizo con el control de la situación.

- Uriel, puedes marcharte, te llamaré si te necesito

Los otros ángeles se quedaron escoltando al recién llegado que miraba con una falsa sonrisa en su gorda cara, cómo ayudaba a sentarse a Cass en un sillón.

- Tienes mal aspecto Castiel

- No estoy tan mal como parece Zacarías – sonrió irónicamente el ángel de ojos azules

- Bien muchachito, tienes que conocer a alguien, pero como sin recipiente no se te puede mostrar, tendrás que conocerle en sueños – Le dijo el tal Zacarías colocando dos dedos sobre su frente.

MIGUEL

"_Hola chico"_

_Sabía lo que estaba viendo el muchacho, un hombre de treinta y pocos años, metro ochenta y cinco, guapo, según los cánones humanos, vestido con cazadora de piel, camisa azul, camiseta negra y vaqueros. El chaval no tenía porqué saber que ese era el aspecto que debía haber tenido su envase, si no hubiese complicado la situación de una manera tan absurda._

"_Hola"_

"_¿Sabes quién soy?"_

_El chaval negó sin abrir la boca_

"_Soy el arcángel Miguel, y necesito tu ayuda para acabar con el diablo"_

_Le explicó condescendiente, a fin de cuentas sólo era un niño. ¿Qué niño rechazaría la oportunidad de ser un héroe?_

"_Mi padre dice que eres un capullo, y mi hermano dice que eres un gran capullo ¿por qué tengo que fiarme de ti?"_

"_Podría obligarte Dean" se inclinó ante el chico dejando la idénticas miradas de los ojos idénticos al mismo nivel "Pero no lo voy a hacer, no quiero obligarte, quiero que entiendas porqué hago esto"_

"_Sam me lo ha contado todo, así que no te molestes"_

"_Sam no te ha contado todo Dean, Sam NUNCA te cuenta todo, siempre se calla su parte de culpa, siempre te esconde cualquier cosa que pueda perjudicarle un poco aunque pueda hacerte daño con ello. Tu hermano no te quiere, sólo se quiere a sí mismo"_

"_¡Eso es mentira!" ¿Dudaba o sólo estaba furioso? "¡Sam no me mentiría! ¡Me quiere, es mi hermano!"_

"_No es necesario que grites Dean, por gritar más no vas a tener razón"_

"_¡Qué es lo que quieres de mi!"_

_La mano del arcángel borró las lágrimas de rebeldía del rostro del chico. Era lo mismo, a otra escala, pero era lo mismo. La misma negación, la misma creencia de que podría arreglarlo todo, de que todo podía mejorar._

"_Verás Dean, si tú no lo terminas, esto no acabará nunca. Lucifer era mi hermano menor, como Sam es el tuyo. Yo… yo lo quería y creía que él también me quería a mí. Durante miles y miles de años, antes de que el primero de vosotros pusiera los pies en la Tierra, estuvimos juntos. No me importaba que todos dijeran que era más bello, más fuerte, el mejor de todos. Hasta yo mismo lo creía. Pero cuando aparecisteis los humanos todo cambió. A mi no me costó Dean, mi Padre os puso ahí y dijo amadlos, enseñadles, debéis quererlos más que a mi, y no me costó obedecer. Pero Lucifer no pudo. Yo tuve la culpa, lo acostumbré a mi amor incondicional y no supo compartirlo. Se rebelo, os odiaba porque habíais ocupado un pedazo del amor que creía sólo suyo, cometió un crimen horrible contra tu especie, convirtió a uno de vosotros en algo… y fue desterrado del Cielo. Después mi Padre me ordenó matarlo y fui yo quien desobedeció, no podía, quería hacer recapacitar a mi hermano, convencerlo. Mi castigo fue contemplar una y otra vez la consecuencia de mi compasión. Ya no puedo eludir más mi deber Dean, cuanto más lo haga, más gente sufrirá. Tú eres el único que puede poner fin a todo"_

"_Si te ayudo, ¿me devolverás a casa? ¿No le harás daño a Cass?"_

"_No puedo devolverte a casa, pero, nadie hará daño a Cass ni a ninguno de tus amigos"_

"_¿qué hice en la realidad de la que vengo?"_

"_No lo se"_

"_Dijiste que no" Castiel también se había introducido en el sueño del chico, había reconocido el aspecto que había elegido y lo miraba con el reproche en sus inmensos ojos azules._

"_Castiel, esto no te incumbe"_

"_Te equivocas Miguel, no puedes hacer esto, este chico debe volver a… ARGH!"_

_No pudo soportar la intromisión del traidor, apretó el puño, aunque le sería muy fácil matarlo sólo quería que callara. Lo hizo retorcerse de dolor en medio del resplandor que emitía su esencia de ángel torturada_

"_¡Déjale!" gritó el niño "¡Déjale ya!"_

DEAN

Despertó y buscó al ángel de ojos azules con desesperación. Estaba solo con el tal Zacarías. "¿Dónde os lo habéis llevado?" gruñó amenazadoramente al estirado secuaz de Miguel. Sólo recibió una sonrisa irónica antes de quedarse, ahora sí, sólo del todo en aquella horterada de habitación.

- ¡No lo voy a hacer! ¿Me oyes tío? ¡No lo voy a hacer hasta que no esté seguro de que Cass está bien!

Nadie le respondió. Seguía solo. En una habitación cerrada herméticamente, sin puertas, sin ventanas, sólo las horribles flores de la tapicería y los cuadros de escenas bíblicas. Sin agua, sin comida, sin un aseo dónde meter la cabeza bajo el grifo del lavabo y llorar sus miedos.

Buscó el rincón más protegido y se acurrucó junto a la pared abrigándose con la vieja chaqueta vaquera. Encontró un trozo de papel en un bolsillo. Era un extraño dibujo circular con unas inscripciones dentro y en el exterior, bajo el mismo, garabateado a toda prisa, dos palabras "Con sangre"

Se lo había guardado Castiel, en el sueño, él lo había metido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

PAMELA

John y su hijo se tomaron de las manos y tomaron las de ella. En el centro de la mesa estaba la gabardina del ángel desaparecido. Era todo lo que tenían para localizarlo junto con el chico.

Hizo la invocación pero no obtuvo respuesta. "No lo entiendo, debería contestar a menos que…" Los dos hombres se removieron inquietos y ella comenzó de nuevo la invocación. Nada.

- Deberíamos probar otra cosa – sugirió a los Winchester

- ¿el qué? – preguntó Sam

- Es posible que tanto su cuerpo como su alma estén atrapados en algún lugar fuera del espacio y del tiempo y por eso no puede comunicarse con nosotros, en lugar de llamarlo deberíamos traerlo.

- Pero, ¿y Dean? – preguntó John – se quedaría solo

- Es posible que ya lo esté papá – replicó el más joven – si lo que quieren es que diga si a Miguel, lo primero que harán será separarlo de cualquiera que pueda convencerlo para que no lo haga

- Está bien Pamela, si puedes hacerlo, vamos allá – musitó el cazador

No les llevó más de un par de horas preparar el hechizo de atracción. Realizaron el ritual y entre los tres se materializó el cuerpo inconsciente del ángel.

- ¿Está vivo? – preguntó a los dos hombres

- Si Pam, aunque no tiene buen aspecto.

SAM

Ayudó a su amigo a levantarse y lo sostuvo al ver que le costaba mantenerse erguido. El ángel tenía poco de ser celestial en ese momento. Si al castaño le hubiesen dicho que un autobús había pasado por encima de Castiel, se lo hubiera creído.

Cass, en mangas de camisa, tosió intentando hablar. La primera vez no lo consiguió, unas terroríficas marcas brillantes, como hilos que le atravesaran la piel, le hicieron gemir involuntariamente.

- Tienen a Dean – consiguió al fin decir su amigo.

- Lo hemos supuesto Cass, ¿dónde? – replicó el más joven

- Tú conoces el sitio, has estado allí, en esa otra realidad.

- ¿Van Nuis?

- En efecto.


	8. Capítulo 7: La habitación vacía

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo VII**

"**La habitación vacía"**

JOHN

Tenía un amigo en California, no demasiado lejos de Van Nuis, un antiguo compañero de cuando fue un soldado en Vietnam. Incluso estuvo en su boda, el mismo Sam llevó los anillos. Llevaba un tiempo sin tener contacto con él, no por nada en especial, sólo que tras la muerte de Mary perdió el contacto con muchos conocidos.

Buscó en la guía telefónica, por Internet. Encontró el teléfono de Alec Branigan, en El Granada, California. Le llamó.

- ¿Alec? Soy John Winchester

- ¿John? Amigo mío, ¿Cuánto hace? ¿diez años?

- Más o menos Alec – dudó el cazador

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu chico está bien?

- Si gracias Alec. Se que esto te parecerá oportunista pero necesito que me hagas un favor

- Lo que quieras John, te debo la vida

- Alec, necesito que me recojas en el aeródromo de Sioux Falls, en Dakota del Sur y me lleves al de Van Nuis, creo que en avión no queda a más de media hora de tu casa.

- De acuerdo, ¿Cuándo?

- ¿No me mandas a la mierda?

- John – la voz de su amigo sonó firme y convencida – llevas más de diez años sin dar señales de vida, y buscas mi número y me llamas para pedir algo, te conozco, si no fuera algo de vida o muerte no me habrías llamado

- Tienes razón amigo, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Dime cuando te recojo

- ¿Puede ser esta misma noche?

- O antes, si quieres, puedo tener el bimotor ahí en seis horas, sin estresarme demasiado, les digo a mis chicas que me ha salido un trabajillo y estoy ahí.

- Cuanto antes mejor, amigo. Da un beso a tus chicas de mi parte

- Lo haré, nos vemos.

"Ha dicho que sí" les dijo sorprendido a sus compañeros y a su hijo "No hablo con él en años y no sólo no me manda a la mierda sino que se ofrece a ayudarme". Los demás no estaban sorprendidos.

Ultimaron los últimos detalles, Sam y él irían a buscar al niño. Sería mejor que Castiel no fuera, aparte de porque seguía bastante débil, no estaban muy seguros de si podrían detectarlo.

- Puedo grabaros las costillas para que no puedan notar vuestra presencia – se ofreció el ángel

- Yo ya las tengo Cass – dijo su hijo

- No, no en esta realidad

- Quizás deberías grabárnoslas a todos Castiel – terció el dueño del desguace – ¿no crees? Y también deberías mostrarme cómo proteger éste sitio contra los ángeles, porque habrá que hacer el contra hechizo en algún sitio

- Lo de las marcas para ocultarnos me parece bien, y en cuanto traigamos al chico también deberías marcarlo a él – John no dejó traslucir sus reservas de cómo iban a poder rescatar al niño de las garras de Miguel nada más y nada menos - ¿puedes hacerlo Castiel?

- Como queráis, sólo diré que duele un poco.

DEAN

Rompió la figura del ángel de la flauta estrellándola contra la pared, cogió un trozo de la afilada cerámica y se lo guardó. Lo primero que iba a hacer cuando se reuniera con su familia de esa realidad, era conseguirse una navaja, porque "No se puede ir por la vida sin una navaja a mano".

Mientras se rajaba la palma de la mano con la afilada astilla, la figura que había roto se había recompuesto sobre la mesita de la que la había cogido. El chico dibujó el símbolo del papel en la pared sin saber en qué podría ayudarle y después desgarró, con ayuda de la esquirla, un trozo de cortina con el que se vendó la mano.

ELLEN

Siempre le sorprendía la capacidad de su marido para cualquier tema esotérico. Su rapidez para aprender hechizos, marcas, símbolos… Esta vez no era diferente. Bobby le sonrió sobre la explicación que el maltrecho ángel detallaba en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

- Creo que deberíais esperar a mi vuelta – Castiel se tambaleó un poco al coger la gabardina enganchada en la puerta

- ¿Dónde vas? – Bobby lo sujetó automáticamente

- De lo del incensario os podéis encargar vosotros, yo voy por el óleo santo

- No estás en condiciones – musitó Ellen

- No tenemos tiempo que perder en detalles

El ángel había desaparecido en el sonido que parecía un batir de alas. Habían buscado el quemador de incienso por todo Internet y no habían encontrado nada remotamente parecido.

- ¿Cómo lo conseguiría el muchacho? No creo que fuera algo muy difícil, según lo que sabemos la tinta la cogió de aquí – Bobby se quitó la gorra rascándose la coronilla, Ellen adoraba ese gesto, aunque nunca se lo había dicho – el óleo ese lo tenía, la pluma de águila cualquiera sabe, pero el incensario, por como han descrito a ese muchacho no lo veo complicándose la vida, sólo necesitaba algo de hierro forjado con sal para quemar el incien…

Sus miradas se cruzaron teniendo la misma idea. Bajaron al sótano, hicieron palanca y soltaron uno de los remaches de la puerta. "Eres la mujer más inteligente del Mundo" dijo su marido besándola.

- ¿Servirá?

- Estoy seguro de que sí.

SAM

El bimotor de Alec Branigan aterrizó a unos cincuenta metros de dónde habían aparcado el coche. El aviador saltó a tierra y los saludó. Su padre cogió la bolsa con las armas y cargándosela al hombro se dirigió a su amigo al que abrazó pues hacía bastante que no se veían.

No es que John fuese una persona efusiva, pero diez años es mucho tiempo y si después de tanto tiempo aún puedes contar con un amigo, es que se trata de un amigo de verdad. Él también abrazó a Alec, la última vez que lo había visto tenía dieciséis años y había acompañado a sus padres al pueblo del veterano piloto a conocer a su hija recién nacida.

- No es preciso que me expliquéis todos los detalles, pero si me contáis algo pues no me voy a quejar – inquirió risueño Branigan – ¡Caray! ¡Sam!, ¡chico! ¿has comido abono de secuoyas?

- Sólo comida sana, Alec.

- Te invito a un café y te cuento, amigo – apostilló su padre.

Sentados en la cafetería del aeródromo. Su padre contó muy someramente que tenían que ir a Van Nuis por un muchacho, un familiar. Branigan sabía que no le contaban ni la mitad de las cosas. Pero si estaba molesto por ello, lo ocultaba muy bien.

Media hora más tarde sobrevolaban Dakota dirección California. El avión era muy pequeño, seis plazas incluido el piloto. Y hacía un ruido infernal. La verdad es que le dio un poco de aprensión y no veía la hora de llegar a Van Nuis. No sabía si Dean ya le tenía miedo a volar cuando era tan joven, porque el que él conocía como a sí mismo, no habría subido al pequeño avión ni arrastrándolo.

DEAN

La mano le escocía por el corte, tenía hambre y tenía ganas de ir al aseo. Echó un vistazo a su "dibujo" y pensó "habrá que hacer un poco de ruido para que venga alguien".

Cogió una figura de bronce y comenzó a golpear con ella todos los cristales a su alcance. La lámpara de cristal de bohemia llamó su atención, comenzó a lanzarle todos los angelitos, figuras, todo lo que estaba al alcance de su mano. Un carraspeo furioso a su espalda le hizo saber que su plan había dado resultado.

- Ya era hora ¿no sabéis que no se debe dejar a los niños solos en habitaciones dónde pueden hacer algún estropicio? – se encaró a la copia de subdirector de secundaria

- Escucha pequeño, no deberías portarte mal o tendré que castigarte

- ¿Más castigo que matarme de hambre o no dejarme ir al baño?

- Si tenías hambre sólo tenías que decirlo Dean – sobre la mesa apareció un plato enorme cubierto con una pirámide de espectaculares hamburguesas con beicon.

- ¿y lo del aseo? Creo que es más urgente – replicó nerviosamente

En la pared dónde había hecho su dibujo apareció una puerta. El ángel de la cara gorda le indicó que podía entrar. No se hizo de rogar. Al salir había otros ángeles allí.

- Bien muchacho, ya va siendo hora de poner las cosas claras – El tal Zacarías lo cogió de la solapa de la camisa haciendo que quedara de puntillas frente a él – te vas a dejar de tonterías y vas a decir que sí a Miguel o tendré que hacerte daño

- ¿Le vas a hacer daño a un niño indefenso? – el chico puso lo que el consideraba su mirada de niño inocente, a uno de los ángeles que escoltaban al de la cara gorda se le escapó una risita.

- Dichoso crío – Zacarías lo soltó y cuando vio que iba a encerrarse en el baño hizo desaparecer la puerta - ¿qué es ese dibujo?

Hizo ademán de acercarse a verlo y Dean no tuvo mejor idea que intentar taparlo con las manos. Una luz cegadora se produjo allí dentro, cuando se disipó estaba solo y había aparecido una puerta.

Corrió hacia ella y se encontró en un almacén enorme. Salió de él. No sabía dónde estaba, pero en Dakota seguro que no. No hay gaviotas en Dakota del Sur.

JOHN

Sam abrió el Ford Mondeo como si fuese algo sencillo, ni siquiera sonó la alarma antirrobo. Alec montó atrás dispuesto a acompañarles. Incluso llevaba su propia arma.

- Alec, no amigo. Espéranos aquí, puede ser peligroso – pidió el antiguo soldado a su viejo camarada de armas

- Si es peligroso podéis necesitar mi ayuda

- Por favor señor Branigan, le necesitamos aquí, junto a su avión – intervino su hijo, John, desde que detuvieran el Apocalipsis nunca lo había visto tan competente y preparado – créame, aquí nos ayudará mucho más de lo que pueda hacerlo dónde nos dirigimos.

Su antiguo amigo aceptó la explicación de Sam y se quedó. Su hijo parecía conocer exactamente el lugar a dónde iban. "Intentaron cazar a Dean, en esa otra realidad" fue su explicación, no supo por qué, John sintió que su hijo le ocultaba algo.

El polígono industrial empezaba a quedarse vacío, La jornada de trabajo llegaba a su fin. Aparcaron el Mondeo y se dirigieron al último almacén. No se apreciaba actividad en él. Realmente, no parecía que nadie hubiese entrado allí en mucho tiempo.

Entraron haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. John se sorprendió al ver la caseta en mitad de la nave industrial "¿Ahí?". Su hijo asintió sin mediar palabra, con una expresión de concentración y dureza que jamás le había visto.

Abrieron la puerta del habitáculo y sólo encontraron unos cuantos muebles desvencijados y una cantidad de polvo que haría estornudar a un minero.

SAM

No estaba allí. Respiró profundamente. Miró a su padre "Quizás este no es el sitio, quizás, lo llevaron a otro lugar", no respondió. Salió de la casucha tratando de no agobiarse, de autoconvencerse de que aquello no significaba que Miguel…

Volvieron al coche, pero no pudo subir, no podía volver a ponerlo en marcha con el temblor que tenían sus manos. Su padre parecía entenderle, simplemente le apretó el hombro "Voy a echar un vistazo a los alrededores antes de irnos, ¿de acuerdo?". Accedió sin decir palabra, agradecido. En cuanto se perdió de su vista no pudo aguantar más los sollozos que quemaban en su garganta.

Se derrumbó. No había sabido proteger a Dean, ni siquiera un par de días, su hermano lo había cuidado toda su vida, siempre lo había protegido, incluso siendo sólo un niño. Y él no había sido capaz de cuidarlo. "Soy un inútil" musitó ahogado en llanto.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó alguien con la boca llena

- ¿Dónde mierda voy a buscarte Dean?

- Come algo que no se piensa bien con el estómago vacío – le respondió el pecoso ofreciéndole media hamburguesa

Se encontró con esa mirada preocupada y solícita que siempre había encontrado incluso tras las broncas más duras. Abrazó al chico con fuerza, sabía que fuera como fuera que hubiese logrado escapar, debían irse lo más rápido posible, pero necesitaba ese abrazo.

- Acabo de perder la esperanza de que cuando crezcas dejes de ser una niñita – gruñó el chico medio estrangulado.


	9. Capítulo 8: El asedio

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo VIII**

"**El asedio"**

CASTIEL

Se encontraba mal. No en el sentido de que su gracia de ángel abandonaba su envase a una velocidad muy superior a la de un año antes. Estaba confuso, muy confuso. Comenzaba a olvidar porqué estaba con esos humanos que lo contemplaban preocupados.

Ese no era su sitio. Su sitio estaba en un cielo al que no podía volver porque no tenía poder para abandonar un envase que en esa realidad no le había dicho que si. Observó los símbolos que lo confinaban en esa casa, que impedían que otros ángeles entraran, que le impedían salir.

- ¿Qué te ocurre muchacho? – era Bobby, "¿quién es Bobby? Bobby es el amigo de Dean, hemos combatido a Lucifer y a Miguel juntos ¿me he enfrentado a Miguel?"

- No lo sé – la cabeza palpitaba como si quisiera explotar – todo hace bum, bum, bum…

Todo latía a su alrededor. La cabeza de ¿Bobby? Y la de esa mujer que no tenía que estar allí, y las paredes y sus manos. Miró sus propias manos, manos humanas, él no tenía manos humanas, no desde hacía más de mil años. ¿Por qué tenía manos humanas?

"Por Dean, tenías que sacarlo del infierno ¿recuerdas?... pero no puedo desobedecer a Miguel" Entregó al chatarrero la tinta de protección.

- Aisladme, no… - Los latidos aumentaron, se sujetó la cabeza, iba a salir y los mataría si lo hacía – rápido, debéis… dónde no pueda hacer… daño… debéis…

ELLEN

El ángel había llegado exhausto, había conseguido traer el aceite sagrado pero quizás había pagado un precio muy alto por ello. "¿Qué te ocurre muchacho?" Bobby se acercó al extraño ser que se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos "Todo hace bum, bum, bum…" con cada uno de esos Bum sus ojos habían brillado con una intensa luz blanca.

Sangraba por los ojos. Corrió al baño por una toalla limpia. Mientras oía al ser que los estaba ayudando "Aisladme… rápido…"

Cuando volvió a la sala no había nadie. Bajó al sótano, Bobby cerraba el búnker. Su camisa beige estaba manchada de sangre. "¡No os acerquéis!" aún pudo oír decir al ángel. Su marido la enlazó por la cintura. "Vamos arriba"

John llamó, habían encontrado al niño. Volverían en unas horas.

BOBBY

Dejó que el de la gabardina se apoyara en él. "Vamos abajo Castiel" era el único sitio dónde podía aislar al ángel dentro de la casa. La sangre brotaba como lágrimas de los aterrados ojos azules del único ser celestial que estaba de su lado. Tropezó al bajar las escaleras manchando su camisa.

Le ayudó a tumbarse en el pequeño jergón. Volvieron los flases de luz desde el interior del destrozado cuerpo. "Date prisa…" dijo el torturado ser.

Cuando volvieron arriba Ellen y él, no tenía muchas esperanzas en que Castiel sobreviviera. No podía ser sólo por su búsqueda del aceite sagrado. Debía ocurrir algo más. Salió fuera a comprobar que los símbolos de protección contra las "hordas angelicales" seguían en su sitio.

Los que protegían la vivienda estaban tal y como le había explicado su alado amigo que debían estar. Se acercó al círculo exterior, al que rodeaba el desguace. Los vio, una docena o más quizás. Rodeando el desguace, esperando a alguien. Podrían pasar por soldados perfectamente entrenados vestidos elegantemente de negro, el chatarrero sabía qué eran y qué hacían allí.

Corrió a la casa. Cerró. Mierda, ¿Cómo iban a volver los Winchester? No iban a poder realizar el ritual. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a John "No volváis, estamos rodeados"

ALEC BRANIGAN

Estaban aún decidiendo qué iban a hacer. Según Bobby Singer, no podían volver a Sioux Falls, "¿y si os venís a casa?, está cerca, allí podéis pensar algo" se ofreció el corpulento Branigan.

- No es mala idea papá, aún faltan unos días. Si es necesario podríamos volver incluso en coche – sugirió el hijo de su amigo

- Está bien

- No he preguntado aún, pero ¿para qué faltan unos días? – se le escapó al veterano aviador

- Es mejor que no te veas involucrado Alec, cuanto menos sepas de esto mejor, no creo que sea buena idea ir a tu casa – Ahí estaba, la mítica reserva de John Winchester, lo que no cambiaba nunca, fuera cual fuera el mundo, la realidad o el interlocutor que tuviera delante.

- Venga John, si no quieres soltar prenda estás en tu derecho, pero mi invitación sigue en pié. Bian se alegrará de verte y Dawn descubrirá por fin que tanto tú como Sam sois reales y no historias de su viejo y chiflado papá – casi era como poner una pistola en el pecho del reservado exmarine, el altísimo joven no puedo menos que sonreír ante el gesto de rendición de su padre.

- Vamos a tu casa – aceptó el moreno cazador – por cierto Alec, este chico, es mi hijo Dean

El aviador miró al chico. "¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tenías otro hijo?, es de la edad de Dawn, ¿Qué hicisteis con él cuando vinisteis al bautizo?". Ni se le pasó por la cabeza que no fuera de Mary, el chico era la viva imagen de su madre.

- Es una larga historia Alec, ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día – contestó su amigo, el niño iba directo al coche – vamos en avión Dean, en ese avión

Alec sonrió ante el gesto compungido del chico al examinar el bimotor. "Yo puedo ir en coche papá, se conducir" replicó el niño, le dio una palmada en el hombro al chiquillo. "¿qué pasa Dean? ¿Te da miedo?", el chaval se irguió en su metro sesenta y con una expresión muy digna afirmó "Ese trasto es tan pequeño que lo mismo no puede despegar con todos nosotros, pesamos demasiado".

- Tranquilo chaval, ese trasto como tú dices ha llevado a ocho hombres hechos y derechos sin ningún problema, podrá con tres y un crío, No tengas miedo – picó al muchacho

- Yo no tengo miedo de nada – dijo el chiquillo subiendo al avión – y no soy un crío.

SAM

Recordaba la casa de Alec, recordaba haber estado viendo al bebé y a su madre comentando con la señora Branigan, que cuando era pequeño era un bebé muy tranquilo. También recordaba haber estado con Dean, mayor que el que iba con él ahora. Era extraño, poder recordar dos realidades distintas a la vez. Era extraño, doloroso, pero a la vez tener recuerdos de su madre…

John entró seguido de Dean. No debía extrañarse, o mosquearse, lo analizaba racionalmente y era lógico que el niño siguiera a su padre. Siempre lo había hecho, incluso siendo ya adulto. Además en esa situación él mismo debía resultar extraño para el chico, más que su padre.

La señora Branigan seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, con esa belleza que poseen las mujeres asiáticas, intemporal, podía pasar perfectamente por una mujer de treinta años aunque tuviera ya los cincuenta.

La saludó correspondiendo al cariñoso saludo de la mujer, también recordaba eso, tanto en una realidad como en la otra, Bian Branigan siempre lo había tratado con el cariño con que se trata a un niño pequeño. Sonrió un poco avergonzado, con casi dos metros de altura confunde un poco que te traten como a un niño.

Dean parecía otro chico diferente al chaval descarado que había subido al avión. Lo había hecho toda su vida, que pudiera recordar, como hubiese alguna "madre" cerca, su hermano era el chico más servicial y educado que conocía. La esposa de su anfitrión no era ninguna excepción.

Con la pequeña Dawn fue diferente, prácticamente tenían la misma edad y la chica estaba alucinando con que el chaval pecoso que había venido de visita no supiera ni lo que era una PSP, ni un Ipod ni "hubiera navegado nunca por la red". Así que lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su cuarto a enseñarle las maravillas del siglo XXI

- Voy a llamar a Bobby a ver cómo va todo por allí papá – dijo saliendo fuera un momento.

- Está bien Sam, yo, creo que le debo una explicación a Alec

ELLEN

Los ángeles habían roto el círculo de protección exterior. El interior les sería mucho más difícil. Según Bobby aún podían tardar días en hacerlo. Estaba asustada. La casa temblaba como si la tierra y el aire se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para sacudirla.

No podían bajar al sótano, lo que fuera que estaba pasando con Castiel generaba un ruido y una luz tan insoportables que los hubiese dejado ciegos y sordos en cuestión de minutos.

El teléfono rompió la tensión. Era el hijo de John "¿Cómo aguantáis Ellen?" incluso en medio del chirrido insoportable que subía del sótano pudo identificar la preocupación en la joven voz. "Aguantamos, que no es poco. Han roto la barrera exterior Sam"

La conexión se perdió, el chirrido subió de volumen obligándola a cubrir sus oídos con sus manos intentó buscar a su marido con la mirada pero no estaba cerca. La puerta del sótano estaba abierta y la luz que de allí salía era tan irreal como los fogonazos que había visto en los ojos del maltrecho ángel.

Era incapaz de escuchar sus propios pensamientos por el ruido. Se hizo unos tapones con algodón y con sus gafas de sol bajó al sótano. Como había pensado Bobby estaba allí abajo, protegido igual que ella, se disponía a abrir la puerta del búnker.

_- ¡MARCHAOS, OS HARÉ DAÑO…!_

Tronó la voz de Castiel seguida de un grito tan agónico, tan terrible que ni ella ni su marido fueron capaces de obedecer y abrieron la puerta de la habitación segura. Cientos de hilos dorados, deslumbrantes, se entrecruzaban en el aire. Intangibles para los humanos, dolorosamente reales para el ser atravesado por ellos como por largas y finas agujas de oro.

El cuerpo del ángel se elevaba a dos metros del suelo como si esos hilos que lo atravesaban lo sujetaran en el aire como ofrenda a un dios vengador. Gritó de nuevo cuando de ellos brotó de nuevo esa luz que el matrimonio no podían mirar. Alguien o algo se ensañaba despiadadamente con él.

JOHN

Las noticias o más bien la falta de noticias de sus amigos lo tenía abrumado, molesto. Su hijo no estaba mejor que él. Podía verlo en la postura de sus hombros y en el rictus preocupado de su cara.

Tenían que volver, para hacer el hechizo pero, sin saber qué iban a encontrar allí, sin saber cómo podrían realizarlo, estaban en un verdadero atolladero del que no veía salida.

El chaval y la pequeña de Branigan entraron en la sala, la chica se reía del muchacho que no entendía porqué sus respuestas hacían tanta gracia a su anfitriona.

- ¿Dónde lo habéis tenido metido? ¡No ha visto "Shrek"! ¡Ninguna de las cuatro! – el pecoso comenzaba a enfadarse, podía verlo en la sonrisa de circunstancias y en la forma de entrecerrar los ojos, exactamente como hacía Mary - ¡Venga Dean! ¡No me tomes el pelo! ¿y "La edad de hielo"?

- Eso fue cuando los dinosaurios – el chico se rascó la cabeza confundido

- ¡Es otra peli, tonto!

- El que no me haya visto todas las pu… ñeteras pelis que echan en el cine no quiere decir que sea tonto – se enfurruñó el chaval sin dar rienda suelta, del todo, a su carácter porque a fin de cuentas Dawn era solo una niña – he tenido otras cosas que hacer.

- Ya vale, Dean, tranquilízate y no seas desagradable con nuestros anfitriones – tuvo que regañarle John al ver que el niño ya había estado a punto de perder los papeles

- Dawn, Dean no ha podido ver todas esas películas, eso no es un delito, yo tampoco he podido verlas ¿también soy tonta? – preguntó su madre a la chiquilla haciéndola reflexionar

- No, lo siento Dean. Mamá tiene razón. No debí picarte – se disculpó sinceramente la chiquilla

- Yo también siento haberme enfadado. ¿Echamos otra partida al "Súper Mario"? – y tal como se había creado la tormenta, desapareció, con los niños volviendo a la habitación de Dawn a jugar a la consola


	10. Capítulo 9: Papá

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo IX**

"**Papá"**

SAM

No había logrado volver a contactar con Ellen o con Bobby, la preocupación por ambos empezaba a hacer mella en él, necesitaba hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Faltaban pocos días para llegar al momento en que se debía llevar a cabo el hechizo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo iría mal, y aunque era una sensación demasiado conocida, no por ello dejaba de ser desagradable ese latido nervioso, inexistente, que se colaba en su mente avisándole de que algo no iba como tenía que ir.

Observó a Dean hablando con la pequeña Dawn, como cualquier par de adolescentes que descubren que son familia y que tienen cosas en común. Cuando todo acabase, ese niño que ahora se comportaba como tal volvería a ser el hombre amargado que ocultaba su desesperación tras miradas vacías y actitudes prepotentes.

Sam no se engañaba a si mismo, sabía que cuando revirtiesen el hechizo volvería a ser el tipo frío y sin escrúpulos que había sido desde que saliera del infierno. Porque el alma que ahora tenía no era la de la realidad en la que su hermano existía, era la de ésta. Por eso podía recordar también su vida ahí. A su madre. Por eso no recordaba lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba en la caja con Lucifer.

Quizás Bobby tuviera razón, no en lo de entregar a Dean a Miguel, sino en lo de quedárselo, en lo de quedarse ambos en esa realidad. Joder ¡su hermano merecía tener una infancia! ¡Merecía tener la familia por la que tanto había luchado!

Lo vio reír ante las explicaciones de la hija de Branigan, jamás lo había visto reír así, sin su invisible escudo protector que el más joven de los Winchester conocía tan bien. No era justo, Dean ahora era sólo un niño, y su hermano se sentía culpable por obligarle a regresar a una vida dónde sólo podía esperar un golpe tras otro.

BOBBY

Recobró el conocimiento junto a la puerta del búnker. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo buscando angustiado a Ellen y la vio aún inconsciente junta al cuerpo también inconsciente del ángel.

Corrió hacia ellos, su esposa estaba despertando. Castiel no parecía poder hacerlo aún en un montón de tiempo. El rostro, la ropa, posiblemente el cuerpo también del ser celestial, estaba surcado por finísimos cortes que sólo se apreciaban por la sangre que amenazaba con salir de ellos.

Respiraba, por lo menos, aunque muy débilmente. Abrazó a Ellen mientras terminaba de despertar "¿Estás bien, corazón?". La mano de su esposa le acarició la barba, "Si cari, ¿y tu?"

- Bastante mejor que él – señaló el cuerpo tirado en el suelo del ángel, rodeándolo, lo que parecían las sombras de enormes plumas cortadas - ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?

- Es como si lo hubiesen torturado cortando sus alas – su esposa se acercó al ser inconsciente, pisó sin darse cuenta la sombra que brotaba de la espalda del destrozado Castiel y éste abrió los ojos, blancos, sin pupilas asustándola - ¡Dios mío!

- Castiel, muchacho, ¿me escuchas? – puede que fuera un poderoso ángel, pero para el chatarrero ahora no era más que un amigo herido – di algo chaval, vamos a ayudarte

- No… no lo… fracasado… puede… coger… puede John – era demasiado esfuerzo para el destrozado ser, volvió a perder el sentido

Ellen y él lo acostaron en el camastro del búnker y mientras su esposa le hacía las primeras curas subió a revisar la protección interior de la casa. Todo seguía correcto, aún aguantaría. Además ahora la casa no recibía ninguna sacudida, todo estaba excesivamente tranquilo. Se asomó fuera, los sitiadores se habían ido.

JOHN

Se afeitó pensativo. No debían quedarse ahí, estaba poniendo en peligro a su amigo y a su familia. Quizás Sam y él estuviesen fuera del radar de los ángeles pero Dean no lo estaba, ¿y si alguno de los perros del cielo daban con ellos? Había trabajado muy de cerca con Miguel para saber que los daños colaterales no detenían al arcángel cuando había tomado su decisión.

- Entonces amigo, ¿me lo cuentas o lo dejas para dentro de otros diez años? – Alec le abordó a la salida del baño – no te preocupes por el pequeño, los videojuegos pueden ser muy absorbentes para los chicos de su edad, y Sam ha salido a buscar algo de una receta, me ha parecido entender.

- ¿Recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos Alec? – preguntó a su enorme y corpulento amigo – ¿recuerdas la de estupideces que te conté?

- Recuerdo que tú y tu hijo estabais destrozados, John, apenas presté atención a tus desvaríos, sólo quería acompañaros.

- Pues no eran desvaríos Alec, era sólo la verdad – le dijo tranquilamente, intentando que su amigo no volviera a tomarle por loco, pues ahora no tenía la excusa de acabar de enterrar una caja vacía con todo lo que había sido su vida – A Mary la mató un demonio

- John – Branigan era su amigo, ¡demonios! ¡Eran amigos desde los diecisiete!, pero lo que estaba diciendo, hasta el mismo dudaría de su palabra si no hubiese vivido lo que había vivido – John, yo…

- Querías saber qué ocurre Alec, así que escucha. No has sabido de mí durante diez años porque Sam y yo decidimos dar caza a ese ser. Pero la cosa se complicó, se desató el Apocalipsis, las catástrofes de hace cuatro años Alec, los terremotos, los maremotos, los huracanes de fuerza seis, eran señales de la venida de Lucifer, ¡Dios! ¡a pesar de haberlo vivido resulta tan absurdo contarlo! – su amigo con el ceño fruncido guardaba silencio – los demonios pusieron toda la carne en el asador, el Diablo tenía su arma y el arcángel Miguel sólo tenía un triste sustituto. Sólo pudo volver a encerrar a Lucifer en lugar de matarlo. Pero esta semana ha ocurrido algo que nadie esperaba, y ahora Miguel sabe que su arma está en la Tierra y quiere acabar su trabajo.

- ¡Qué disparate!

- Por eso tengo que irme Alec, no puedo ponerte en peligro ni a ti ni a tu familia, me llevaré mis chicos y…

- Si, por supuesto, te irás – los grises ojos de su amigo se volvieron negros como el alquitrán – pero tus chicos se quedan aquí

SAM

Oyó gritar a su padre cuando volvía de la herboristería, tenía todo lo necesario para ocultar, al menos temporalmente, a Dean del radar de los ángeles. El grito de su padre le hizo comprender que demasiado tarde.

Entró en la casa, en tromba, de reojo vio como Bian Branigan abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza, John volvió a gritar. Subió de tres en tres las escaleras y vio a Alec Branigan sujetando a su padre contra la pared, a distancia, mientras lo torturaba.

- Sam…my vete… - su padre sólo pensaba en ponerle a salvo, conmovedor, luego se enternecería ahora iba a hacer algo que ni John Winchester ni su hermano aprobarían, pero que era la única forma de salvar la situación.

- Ya tenemos aquí al caballo ganador, aunque mi señor necesitará un par de bazas para domarlo antes de montarlo – "Tranquilo Alec, se que no eres tú, te quitaré esa cosa de dentro"

Sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba, lo había estado practicando desde que volviera del infierno y el demonio que poseía a Alec no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. Extendió el brazo ante la sonrisa socarrona del diabólico ser.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres chico? ¿Dark Vader?

- Prefiero verme más como Luke Skywalker – "Esta respuesta le hubiese gustado a Dean seguro" sonrió

JOHN

El asombro era más fuerte que el dolor. El que estaba junto a la puerta enfrentándose al demonio era Sam, su hijo, su amable, cariñoso y noble muchacho que ahora parecía otra persona totalmente distinta.

Sintió miedo. Los ojos habitualmente cálidos e indefinibles del Winchester más joven, no podían ser más fríos, más decididos, mientras extendía su brazo con la palma abierta en dirección a Alec.

La presión con la que la fuerza demoníaca lo aplastaba contra la pared, comenzó a ceder, mientras la esencia de demonio comenzaba a abandonar el cuerpo de su amigo por la nariz y la boca.

La niña, Dawn, con los ojos terriblemente negros, saltó sobre la espalda de Sam, éste, sin desviar su atención de Alec, se la quitó de encima sin ningún esfuerzo inmune a los poderes demoníacos del ser que la poseía "No te apresures, estaré contigo en un minuto", dijo el castaño con una frialdad capaz de helar la sangre en las venas del tío más duro.

Fue tal y como había afirmado, primero Alec, luego la pequeña y por último Bian Branigan fueron liberados de sus demonios por aquel extraordinario poder que brotaba de su hijo. Su hijo que le miraba ahora asustado, nervioso ¿avergonzado?

- ¿Estás bien papá? – Sam ni siquiera se atrevía a acercarse a comprobar por sí mismo que no estaba herido

- Si Sam, estoy bien – necesitaba saber, pero antes tenía que comprobar que sus amigos estaban bien – lo que has hecho, ¿les dejará alguna secuela?

- Si el demonio no les hizo daño, nada papá – la voz de su hijo sonó suplicante – sólo les he sacado los demonios, si tienen algún daño dentro, no he sido yo.

- Sólo conocía una forma de hacerlo, de exorcizarlos, ya sabes "El rituale…"

- Esto es distinto, papá, los he matado, no los he enviado de nuevo al infierno - ¿porqué seguía con ese aire de culpabilidad? ¿qué era lo que no le contaba? – es algo que aprendí, cuando Dean fue al infierno, algo de lo que no estoy orgulloso

DEAN

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, aunque en su corta vida ya había estado en situaciones que hubiesen hecho enmudecer de terror a hombres hechos y derechos. Pero cuando oyó gritar a su padre y la mujer que lo había acogido en su casa como a un hijo lo sujetó para que no pudiera ayudarlo, sintió que el pánico no le dejaba ni hablar.

Forcejeó inútilmente, con toda la fuerza que tenía, a todas luces inútil contra la fortaleza sobrenatural de la mujer. La miró y se sintió paralizado también por la mirada oscura e inhumana que le devolvió. Ni siquiera fue capaz de pedir ayuda a Sam cuando lo vio subir al piso de arriba como un tornado.

Al menos los gritos de papá habían cesado. Un par de minutos después su hermano del futuro se plantó frente a la señora Branigan. Tendría que estar feliz, tranquilo, Sam se había deshecho del demonio que la poseía sin despeinarse.

Pero… pero esa mirada en los ojos de su hermano, esa frialdad… Cuando Sam lo abrazó cerciorándose de que no estaba herido, aún era incapaz de reaccionar, ¿por qué? Le había salvado, ¡era Sammy! ¿Por qué esa sensación de algo oprimiéndole el pecho, gritando en cada poro de su piel que todo estaba mal?

¿Por qué el gigantón tenía esa expresión culpable? No estaba orgulloso de ese poder. Eso le dijo a papá. Dean sintió el disgusto de su hermano ante su actitud distante y temerosa. Hizo de tripas corazón y ahogando sus recelos le devolvió el abrazo, eso sí, sólo un segundo, no fuera a creerse que se estaba convirtiendo en una niñita.

Tras asegurarse de que los Branigan estaban vivos, y de que no parecían heridos, su padre garabateó una excusa en una hoja de papel y se marcharon de la casa de sus amigos. "Necesitaremos un vehículo" musitó Sam.

- No, no hará falta – Sonrió John Winchester, sólo que Dean sabía que no era John, conocía esa sonrisa.


	11. Capítulo 10: Te quiero Ellen

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo X**

"**Te quiero, Ellen…"**

CASTIEL

Todo estaba oscuro, en silencio. Sin embargo sabía que seguía en la Tierra, ya no estaba confuso. Sabía quién era, y porqué estaba allí. Lo aceptaba.

Era justo, era tan culpable de esa situación como Lucifer lo fue de su caída. Había elegido a los humanos, una vez más. Ahora moriría como uno de ellos.

Notó las manos de Ellen intentando curar sus heridas y esbozó una sonrisa.

Sabía que ella le estaría dirigiendo palabras de ánimo, algo húmedo y suave acarició su rostro. Otra mano, ruda y amable sujetó la suya.

Se estaba muriendo, lo único que lamentaba era morir sin poder despedirse de su amigo, de sus amigos.

Oscuridad.

ELLEN

Sintió que se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas al ver que el maltrecho ángel sonreía a través de sus ojos sin pupilas. Bobby la estrechó junto a su corazón, y tomó una mano del agonizante ser.

- Lo siento muchacho, tenías razón. Me encargaré personalmente de que ese chico vuelva a su realidad.

- Ha muerto – cerró los ojos del ángel y se abrazó a su marido, no sabía porqué, la congoja de su pecho se resistía a salir, ahogándola

- Para ser un ángel no estaba mal – gruñó su marido, y ahora sí rompió el llanto como si algo de ella se hubiese quebrado con aquel ser al que apenas conocía

Bobby la dejó llorar, habían sido unos días muy duros para todos. Comenzaban a quedarse solos. "No voy a morir Bobby, no aquí, sólo quiero estar contigo" le dijo entre sollozos al hombre que amaba.

- Lo se mi amor, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

SAM

- Necesitaremos un vehículo – musitó saliendo a la calle evitando mirar a su familia, la mano de Dean, titubeante se asió a su chaqueta.

Iba a preguntarle qué le ocurría cuando la respuesta de su padre se lo aclaró, la sonrisa que acompañaba al "No, no hará falta" no le dejaba margen a la esperanza. Ese no era John Winchester.

- ¿Cómo? Según vuestras inquebrantables reglas debía decirte "Si", ¿o es que por ser el gallo más grande del corral haces lo que quieres? – se encaró con el arcángel en el cuerpo de su padre protegiendo a su hermano a su espalda

- Sammy, Sammy, ¿me estás provocando? Te recuerdo que John ya dijo "si" – el aura de poder que emanaba del ser celestial se sumaba al aspecto imponente de un John Winchester totalmente restablecido de sus heridas – no voy a matarte si no es necesario, aunque no puedo decirte lo mismo de mis soldados

- No… no vas a hacerle daño – su hermano había dejado de esconderse tras él, se colocó a su lado – no dejaré que le hagas daño

Presenció impotente cómo el arcángel con el cuerpo de su padre tocaba al chico antes de desaparecer ambos como si nunca hubiesen estado allí. Corrió a la casa de Branigan, los soldados de Miguel no tardarían en llegar. Los segundos eran preciosos.

Acababa de terminar cuando Uriel apareció junto a la puerta de entrada flanqueado por otros dos ángeles. "¿Qué, gusano? ¿Vienes sin oponer resistencia?" el menor de los Winchester dio un par de pasos atrás ocultando su mano izquierda a la espalda.

- Así que necesitas un poco de disciplina, mal maestro eliges muñeco de barro – el imponente ángel se puso frente a él en un parpadeo, sólo el aire desplazado le hizo saber que se había movido y que no había desaparecido para aparecérsele justo delante.

- Créeme mole emplumada, no necesito un nuevo maestro, ya tengo al mejor – se giró cerrando la puerta a su espalda y colocando su mano sobre el "sigil" dibujado en ella segundos antes, expulsando a los ángeles de allí.

Respiró profundamente, no era el momento de desesperarse, si él pudo enfrentarse desde dentro a Lucifer, ¿su padre no iba a poder hacerlo con Miguel?

- ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí Sam? – Alec Branigan lo miraba desde la escalera con su familia abrazada a él.

- ¿Estáis bien todos? – respondió con otra pregunta

- Si, gracias chico, pero…

- Alec, necesito tu ayuda.

BOBBY

Ellen lo ayudó a sacar el cuerpo del ángel al patio trasero. Era la primera vez que iba a cremar y enterrar a un conocido en su propiedad. Ni siquiera sabía si era necesario, o si era lo correcto. ¿Qué se hace con el cuerpo de un ángel?

Su esposa volvió a salir, con un pequeño libro de oraciones en la mano, y él se encogió de hombros. Cubrió el cuerpo de Castiel con su eterna gabardina, salándolo y vertiendo el combustible sobre la improvisada pira. "¿Crees que es necesario?" preguntó ella cogiendo su mano.

- Ha muerto como un cazador, humano o no, merece un entierro de cazador – no había pensado que les afectaría tanto, ni a ella, ni a él. Su voz se había quebrado con las últimas palabras – terminemos con esto.

Una corriente de aire y el sonido de un batir de alas le hizo saber que no estaba sólo "¡Cass!". El chico de otra realidad pasó como una exhalación a su lado en dirección al cadáver sobre el montón de madera listo para ser incinerado.

- ¡Cass, tío, eres un ángel, no puedes morir! – El pecoso comenzó a sacudir los hombros del muerto, el chatarrero lo abrazó retirándolo de la pira - ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡No es justo!

- Ven Dean, no puedes hacer nada

- Pero él si – señaló a John Winchester que observaba el cuerpo vacío del ángel sin ninguna emoción, el chico gritó a su padre - ¡Arréglalo! ¡Ahora!

MIGUEL

Quizás no había sido buena idea llevar al chico allí. Pero el alma de John Winchester se debatía dentro de él, y aunque no había podido impedirle la entrada, pues ya le había dado la llave hace cuatro años, sí podía mostrarle su inconformismo con lo que estaba haciendo.

Decidió ponerlo a dormir. No la necesitaba, no iba a ir a enfrentarse a Lucifer con ese cuerpo, sólo se estaba enfrentando a unos humanos ordinarios. Miró el cadáver de su hermano, del traidor, lo hizo estallar en llamas haciendo que el chico chillara y lo insultara con una variedad y un colorido impropios de alguien tan joven. Así no iba bien para convencerlo, lo sabía, pero no pudo contener la ira contra quien había elegido a otros por encima de su familia.

La mujer abrazó al chaval intentando calmarlo y el viejo pareció plantarle cara, aunque no dijo nada.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – los ojos del crío que debía ser su envase le taladraban - ¿Quieres matar al Diablo? ¿por qué si sois iguales? ¡Sois iguales! ¡Sois la misma basura!

- Silencio – el arcángel decidió que ya era suficiente rebeldía por el momento sellando la voz del niño y cogiéndolo de un brazo se dirigió con él a la casa – vosotros dos venid conmigo

SAM

El bimotor sobrevolaba los estados que lo separaban de casa de Bobby. No sabía si su intuición era cierta y el arcángel había llevado allí a su familia. Quizás debió dejar que Uriel lo cogiera, siempre es más fácil decidir a toro pasado.

Pero si Miguel era tan cabronazo como parecía, tenía muchas posibilidades de acertar. Sería mucho más fácil convencer a Dean si le hacía creer que así protegía a su familia.

Intentó llamar a Castiel, rezando, esta vez no se enfadó por que no acudiera, era muy posible que su amigo, debilitado por su destierro, ni pudiera oírle. Una vez llegase a su destino seguro que le ayudaría a enfrentarse al arcángel, sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Esta vez Alec no había preguntado nada. ¿Para qué? Tener un demonio dentro de tu cuerpo te hace ver las cosas de otra forma. Lo sabía por propia experiencia. "Alec" llamó la atención del piloto. El veterano exmarine le miró con esa expresión que había visto en tanta gente a lo largo de su vida de cazador. "Estabas poseído, nadie puede luchar contra una posesión, no eres responsable" le dijo, porque era necesario que lo supiera y lo asimilara y porque era lo que tenía que decir a su esposa y a su hija cuando volviera.

El piloto fijó la vista en el horizonte sin responder. No hacía falta. Le había escuchado. Cuando todo se calmara, esas palabras serían muy útiles para tranquilizar a la familia Branigan.

ELLEN

El niño sollozaba en silencio sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Lo abrazó junto a su pecho, intentando confortarlo. Costaba asimilar que el hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos no era (al menos no su voluntad) John Winchester.

Los tres humanos sentían el poder que emanaba del arcángel en el cuerpo del Winchester adulto. El niño, en especial, lo sufría con su impuesto silencio.

- ¿Es necesario que le hagas eso? – su marido se enfrentó a la poderosa criatura – es sólo un crío, así no lograrás que te escuche.

- Soy el arcángel Miguel, humano, ten un poco de respeto

Ellen sintió miedo al ver como el poderoso ser intimidaba a su compañero. El chico se desasió suavemente ya tranquilo, pero por su mirada supo que también tenía miedo por Bobby.

- Tú también deberías tener respeto por la creación de tu padre – no dudó en replicar el chatarrero antes de salir despedido contra la mesa del salón.

- ¡Bobby! – gritó corriendo hacia su marido que no podía levantarse

El chico la siguió. "¡Joder! ¡Duele!" los ojos de su marido se clavaron en ella como disculpándose. Intentó ayudarle, se dio cuenta de la extraña posición de las piernas y de que no las movía "Me ha roto la espalda Ellen, estoy muerto"

No, no, no, no podía ser. Los labios del hombre de su vida se llenaron de sangre mientras dirigía su atención al chico que estaba junto a ellos, espantado, mudo, pero junto a ellos.

- Escucha pequeño, no debes aceptar su proposición, tienes que volver a tu vida – el chaval asintió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas – perdóname chico, por no haberlo entendido antes

- No cari, no, tú no puedes dejarme, se suponía que no era así – gimió Ellen abrazando al valiente chatarrero

- Te quiero, Ellen…

No era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Él no, él siempre estaba ahí, era su pilar, su fuerza, su vida, nada podía con él. Los ojos grises del hombre que amaba, de quien había amado más que a su vida se quedaron fijos en el infinito.


	12. Capítulo 11: Un pacto más

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo XI**

"**Un pacto más"**

SAM

La casa de Bobby aparentaba estar vacía. Vendó su mano izquierda nuevamente, quizás no fuera necesario pero, nunca venía mal un pequeño seguro. Se acercó a la entrada principal. Carecía de sentido intentar sorprender al arcángel, si estaba allí ya sabía de su presencia en el desguace.

Antes de tocar la puerta ésta se abrió demostrándole que, en efecto, el poderoso ser sabía que había llegado. Entró al salón y se quedó helado, durante un momento, hasta que su hermano se abrazó a su cintura llorando en silencio.

Ni siquiera miró al arcángel. Pasó de largo junto a él, ignorándolo, se acercó a Ellen que parecía estar muy lejos de allí. "Suelta un momento Dean, déjame ayudarla" el chico obedeció de inmediato. "Ellen, soy yo, Sam" se agachó junto a la mujer que abrazaba el cuerpo de Bobby (¡OH! ¡Dios! ¡Bobby!), "¿Ellen?"

- Déjala, tiene derecho a llorar a su marido – dijo el arcángel

- ¿Lo has matado tú? No eres más que un asesino – la mano del chico se había agarrado con fuerza a su camisa

- Fue un accidente, no fue mi intención

- Quizás no, supongo que para ti una vida humana más o menos no tiene importancia – el imponente joven se encaró con la criatura dentro de su padre - ¿Vas a matarme a mi también? ¿Vas a matarnos a todos?

- Sabes que te necesito para enfrentarme a mi hermano, como necesito al muchacho – era extraño hablar con el cuerpo de su padre sabiendo que no estaba hablando con su padre.

- No nos necesitas, nunca has necesitado nada para enfrentarte a tu hermano

- Lucifer es un monstruo, debe morir

- ¿Y tú que eres? – era una acusación, no una pregunta

- Según dice el chaval, soy un gran capullo – sonrió el ángel

- ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué no habla?

- Gritaba demasiado

- ¿Y Castiel? – la cabeza de su pequeño hermano se ocultó a su espalda enterrando la cara en su camisa, por el estremecimiento irregular supuso que lloraba.

- Por eso gritaba demasiado

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿hacerte una fiesta? ¡Era nuestro amigo!

La corte de Miguel apareció tras él, Uriel, Zacarías y once o doce ángeles más a los que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Estaban enfadados, Uriel, en especial, parecía furioso.

- Ya está bien de cortesías Sam Winchester – el arcángel lo cogió de la pechera de la camisa – sólo hago lo que es necesario

- No era necesario matar a Bobby – el niño se interpuso entre ellos dando un rodillazo en semejante parte al ser celestial que ni se inmutó, sólo lo miró sorprendido.

MIGUEL

Vaya incordio de criatura ¿y ese era su auténtico envase? ¿Dónde estaba su nobleza y su valor? Soltó al hermano sorprendido por la osadía del pequeño. "Nos vamos" dijo haciendo una seña a su pelotón.

No le gustó nada la expresión de Uriel, se suponía que hacían lo que hacían porque era su deber y no porque disfrutaran haciendo daño a los humanos. Tendría que tener una charla con el voluntarioso ángel, que diferencia con Castiel, si no hubiese sido un traidor.

"Coged al chico y a su hermano, no dañéis a la mujer" su cuadrilla se paró a dos pasos de los aludidos, se dio la vuelta, Sam Winchester se había quitado la camisa, sobre su cuerpo, el símbolo del destierro dibujado con su sangre brillaba intensamente expulsando a su tropa de allí.

- ¿Eso es todo Sam?

El Winchester medio cegado no se explicaba porqué estaba aún ahí. "Ese símbolo es para desterrar ángeles, yo soy un arcángel"

- ¿Y ahora que? ¿vas a matarme?

¿Qué tenían los humanos en la cabeza? ¿Serrín? ¡Tenía órdenes! ¡Órdenes directas de matar a Lucifer! ¡No tenía opción! El chico seguía mirándole con odio, estaba muy claro que no podría convencerlo. Podría hacerle daño, a él y a su hermano. Pero aborrecía la tortura, aborrecía causar dolor.

Y sin embargo había matado a Castiel, y al chatarrero. Los ojos de John Winchester refulgieron en un brillo dorado. Cientos de hilos brillantes se entrecruzaron en el aire y atravesaron a Sam haciéndolo gritar.

- No – susurró la mujer al verlo

El niño sacó de su chaqueta una espada celestial y se la clavó con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago. ¡Demonios! Esa espada no le mataría pero ¡Joder, como dolía la puñetera! Miró sorprendido al chico, otra vez.

- ¿Has apuñalado a tu padre?

- No eres mi padre – Miguel sintió que su poder se debilitaba – no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a Sammy

El otro Winchester se levantó, y se acercó a ellos "Te conviene escucharnos y te conviene hacer un trato con nosotros"

SAM

No tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado Dean la espada, supuso (acertadamente) que era la de Cass, aunque ahora no era el momento de preguntar, sino de poner en práctica su idea "Te conviene hacer un trato con nosotros"

- Soy un arcángel, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? No soy ningún demonio de cruce – tosió la poderosa criatura con la voz de su padre

- No se si esto te hará algún daño permanente, pero no tienes buen aspecto – su hermano seguía con la espada en la mano a pesar de estar clavada hasta la empuñadura en su adversario – Dean, déjale, ven aquí, estoy bien.

El niño se retiró lentamente del cuerpo de su padre y se puso a su lado. Temblaba de miedo y de ira al mismo tiempo, le miró de arriba abajo, como cuando eran pequeños y él se caía de algún columpio o se peleaba en el cole, asegurándose de que no estaba herido. "Te prometo que estoy bien"

El arcángel se había sacado la espada, la dejó sobre la mesa y curó su propia herida en cuestión de segundos. "Podría mataros, resucitaros y volveros a matar, una vez y otra, hasta que el chico accediera a ser mi recipiente, lo sabes ¿verdad Sammy?"

- Si, lo se, pero entonces te condenarías y condenarías a la creación de tu padre a desaparecer. No pierdes nada con escuchar

- Di lo que tengas que decir

- Si Dean permanece en esta realidad más tiempo el Mundo…

- ¿Colapsará?, ¿crees que me voy a tragar las historias de Castiel? – le interrumpió el arcángel

- No son historias Miguel, ¿realmente crees que Castiel era capaz de traicionar a alguien? ¿Qué era capaz de traicionarte a ti? Se supone que era tu hermano, ¿Tan difícil era escucharle? ¿Podías creer que había traído a este niño de una realidad paralela y ¡no creíste que el único motivo para hacer esa barbaridad era evitar un mal mayor! – Estaba gritando literalmente al ser que hacía apenas unos segundos le torturaba inhumanamente.

El arcángel frunció el ceño. No estaba nada contento, podía verlo. Sam se sentía como debió haberse sentido su hermano cuando se enfrentó a todos aquellos dioses paganos una noche huracanada y terrible. Se estaba tirando un farol, un gran farol, sólo deseaba que el poderoso ser fuese tan orgulloso como para caer en su trampa.

- Continúa – le pidió extrañamente tranquilo

- Dean, no este niño, sino el que será cuando tenga treinta y tres años, borró su existencia.

- Eso no puede hacerse, sucedió una vez, fue catastrófico para la creación, después de eso se tomaron medidas, nadie puede borrar su existencia, para ello necesitarían…

- Esto – le mostró al arcángel su improvisada pulsera

DEAN

Miguel se quedó en silencio. Durante unos minutos eternos, nadie se movió ni dijo nada. El también miró a su hermano y lo que llevaba anudado a su muñeca. ¿Había dicho que había borrado su vida?

- ¿Por qué? – consiguió reunir el valor para preguntar

- Si, ¿por qué? – quiso saber el poderoso ser

- Dean creía que era responsable… - Sam se agacho frente a él y tomándolo de los hombros le miró directamente a los ojos – pensabas que eras el culpable de todo lo malo que había alrededor, pensabas que todo estaba mal porque creías que no eras lo bastante fuerte para combatirlo. Pensaste que así todo sería mejor y que todos podríamos ser más felices

SAM

Si toda su vida pensó que su hermano estaba hecho de una pasta diferente, ahora ya no le cabía ninguna duda. El chaval tras meditar brevemente lo que le había contado soltó "¡Qué pedazo de inútil! Bueno, por lo menos no me suicidé, hubiera ido al infierno otra vez ¿no?"

- Pues sí – respondió alucinando con las ocurrencias del chico, ya hasta se había olvidadote su plan, afortunadamente ahí estaba el arcángel para recordárselo.

- ¿cuál es tu proposición Winchester?

- Deshacer el hechizo, así todo volverá a su cauce y tu en lugar de tratar con un chico para que sea tu recipiente podrás discutirlo con el adulto – ojala no se diera cuenta de la trampa implícita

- ¿Y si se niega? ¿Y si el adulto no accede a ser mi envase?

- Este es Dean – tomó a su hermano por los hombros y lo puso frente a él, mostrándoselo al arcángel – este chico, cuando sea mayor, será capaz de ir al infierno por otra persona, será capaz de jugarse la vida por gente a la que no conoce, será capaz de borrar su existencia por salvar el mundo. Sólo ofrécele algo, resucita a Bobby…

- Y a Cass… - terció el niño

- Y a Cass, y hará lo que tenga que hacer

- No puedo ir resucitando a todo el mundo, es ir contra el orden natural

- Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar – sentenció el cazador

- Está bien – accedió el arcángel - realizad el hechizo, solucionemos lo del colapso espacio temporal y después nos encargaremos de lo demás.

- No voy a hacerlo – el niño estaba a punto de echar el plan a perder – no pienso realizar el hechizo, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio si tío Bobby no está vivo y si Cass no ha vuelto

- ¿Regateas conmigo chaval? – el tono empleado por el terrible ser era tan inquietante que tuvo que interponerse entre el arcángel y su pequeño y terco hermano

- Es lo que hay, los resucitas o nos vamos todos a la mierda

La situación estaba llegando a su límite, el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo a causa de la tensión reinante. Y en medio de todo eso, Ellen dejó el cuerpo de Bobby en el suelo y se acercó al pequeño.

- Debes hacerlo Dean, debes realizar el hechizo, no se trata sólo de Bobby, o de Cass o de nosotros, se trata del mundo, del mío, del tuyo, y de miles de millones de personas – la mujer acarició la pecosa y compungida cara del chico – Debes hacerlo Dean

Ellen sonrió a Sam, tristemente, pero con esa sonrisa el joven supo que la mujer había comprendido lo que intentaba hacer y que estaba de acuerdo. Sólo quedaba saber si habían convencido al chico.

- Está bien, lo haré.


	13. Capítulo 12: El hechizo

_Esto se va acabando y pronto os libraréis de mi y de mis idas de olla... Porque se me ha ido y mucho con el final..._

_En fin, Gracias a los que leéis y muchísimas gracias a los que comentáis porque hace que valga la pena acabar de colgar esta historia. Ya sólo quedarán el XIII, el XIV y el epílogo.

* * *

_

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo XII**

"**El hechizo"**

SAM

Todo estaba preparado, tenían todos los componentes del hechizo y en dos horas sería el momento justo en que comenzaría a volver a crecer la luna. Había sido bastante fácil convencer al arcángel, el único fallo hasta ahora de su plan, era no haber logrado que resucitara a sus amigos.

Dean no le había defraudado, siempre había admirado a su hermano, desde que tenía uso de razón, ahora recordaba porqué. Le había mostrado cómo hacer los símbolos, en qué consistía el ritual, cómo debía llevarse a cabo, y el chico había seguido cada una de sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Ahora, en la biblioteca del chatarrero, sentado entre los símbolos dibujados con la tinta japonesa recitaba al revés el hechizo que había iniciado esta absurda situación, mirándole a los ojos. "¿lo he hecho bien?" preguntó "Si Dean, lo has hecho perfecto"

- Te voy a echar de menos – musitó el chico apenado

- No tendrás tiempo, tendrás que criar a un mocoso caprichoso que no hará más que hacerte la vida imposible – sonrió nerviosamente Sam

- No vas a darme un abrazo ¿verdad? – le preguntó el rubio chaval desconfiado

- Por supuesto que si Dean

Por supuesto que si, porque estaba tan orgulloso del niño como del adulto, por muchos errores que cometiera, por muy cabezota que fuera. Ellen se acercó a ellos, era el momento de despedirse, en apenas diez minutos todo habría acabado.

La mujer también abrazó al muchacho. "Deberías permitir despedirse a mi padre" Le recriminó el castaño al arcángel. "Un poco de caridad no te hará daño"

JOHN

Sabía todo lo que había ocurrido durante esas últimas y terribles horas. Así que el apresuramiento de Ellen para alejarse cuando fue su turno de despedirse del pequeño no le vino de sorpresa.

- No puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ti Dean, no puedo evitar quererte. Y estoy seguro de que en esa otra realidad, aunque no te lo diga muy a menudo, también lo estoy, y tu hermano. Te voy a echar mucho de menos hijo.

El niño se abrazó a él con fuerza. Se separó con el corazón encogido, sabiendo que esos segundos escasos que le había cedido Miguel terminaban. "Lo siento Dean"

MIGUEL

- Lo siento Dean, ha llegado el momento, enciende la vela – cruzó los brazos mirando con frialdad al emocionado chaval que se limpió los ojos en la manga de la sudadera.

El chico volvió a su posición en el centro de los símbolos y continuó el ritual. En el momento justo encendió la vela y puso a quemar el incienso y el muérdago juntos. Recitó la primera parte del hechizo, que era la última del contrahechizo y acercó el cañón de la pluma a la llama de la vela, un extraño hilo, con la misma textura que el que Sam llevaba anudado a la muñeca, pareció salir de la llama pegándose al extremo, y enrollándose alrededor de la pluma como si fuese un ovillo.

Todo alrededor de ellos se onduló, una vez, dos veces. Una poderosa luz lo cegó.

Al recuperar la visión, todos los humanos de la habitación habían perdido el conocimiento, pero todo seguía igual que unos minutos antes. El chico de otra realidad seguía allí, junto al extraño ovillo que había sacado de la vela.

Sam Winchester estaba despertando, lo cogió de la pechera de la camisa bastante mosqueado. "¿Qué es lo que no me has contado humano? ¿Por qué no ha salido bien?"

- El hechizo ha salido bien, lo único que ocurre es que la presencia de éste Dean en esta realidad no es producto del hechizo, fue Castiel quien lo trajo

- ¿Y?

- Si no lo devuelve ya, todo colapsará en cuestión de minutos – sonrió el maldito humano, riéndose a su costa, le había tomado el pelo

- Ajustaremos cuentas Sam Winchester – cerró los ojos, no tenía tiempo que perder, resucitar a un ángel es una tarea demasiado complicada para permitirse alguna distracción.

Trajo a Castiel de vuelta, en unos segundos, el de la gabardina abrió su azules ojos comprendiendo dónde estaba y porqué. "Llévalo a dónde pertenece Castiel, el hechizo ya se ha efectuado"

El niño despertó a su vez, al ver al ángel vivo le dio las gracias, a él, a Miguel, a quien lo había matado. "¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con Bobby?" le pidió. Pensó que resucitar al viejo tampoco iba a alterar demasiado el orden natural, no se notaría en la gran perturbación que era por sí sola la presencia del niño.

Así que lo hizo. Lo resucitó, y se sintió bien haciéndolo, y se sintió bien viendo cómo todos recibían al chatarrero de nuevo a la vida. Se sintió bien con la gratitud de Castiel, y la de los humanos.

- No podemos perder más tiempo Castiel, devuelve al chico

CASTIEL

_(24 de enero de 1992 18:10 Horas)_

_Aparecieron a un par de metros del aparcamiento del motel. El Impala, estacionado justo ante ellos, ocultaba su aparición._

_- Para tu padre y tu hermano sólo hace un par de horas que no estás_

_- Entra conmigo – el niño suplicó ayuda al ángel, si hacía dos horas que había dejado a Sam solo su padre estaría enfadado_

_- Lo siento Dean, no puedo. Pero, no creo que estén enfadados_

_El niño lo miró como diciendo "y ahora me cuentas otro cuento más creíble"_

_- Lo último que recuerdo antes de despertar en aquella habitación con Sam y contigo es que me había enfadado con Sammy y me había ido cabreado del motel._

_- Lo se_

_- Papá no estaba, así que ahora estará furioso._

_- No lo creo_

_- No conoces a mi padre, además tendrá razón si lo está_

_- Dean, Sammy se comió la última magdalena, por eso te fuiste – le puso en la mano una bolsa llena de dulces y magdalenas – di que fuiste por algo para merendar_

_- Qué remedio. Gracias Cass._

_El ángel sonrió mientras el chico se acercaba titubeante a la habitación del motel, con un chasquido de dedos le borró la memoria de ese otro mundo que había visitado, implantándole los recuerdos de un par de horas ayudando al dueño de la pastelería del principio de la calle, a descargar sacos de harina y colocarlos en el almacén, por lo que le había pagado con los dulces._

_El pecoso entró en la habitación, su hermanito tenía cara de haber llorado y su padre parecía más preocupado que enfadado cuando preguntó "¿Dónde demonios has estado?". Dean dejó la bolsa con los dulces en la mesa de la pequeña cocina y se metió en el baño._

_- ¡Dean! ¡Dean! – el pequeño Sam llamó a la puerta del baño – lo siento, por favor, ábreme, lo siento de veras, olvidé que me había comido la mía esta mañana._

_- Dean, sal, venga hijo, tampoco es para ponerse así por una magdalena – lo llamó su padre_

_- No ¿verdad?, no es para ponerse así – el niño salió del baño, aún estaba enfadado y no precisamente por la magdalena, sino porque no se habían acordado - ¿por qué tendría que enfadarme por una magdalena?_

_- Has traído muchas – el más pequeño le dio la mano y lo acercó a la mesa – vamos a merendar_

_- ¿No se te olvida algo Sammy? – dijo John Winchester sonriendo_

_- Es cierto, los platos, ¿qué prefieres Dean? ¿Cola o naranjada?_

_- Lo que empieces_

_- Hoy elijes tú – replicó el pequeño poniendo tres platos, tres vasos y tres cubiertos sobre la mesa retirando los dulces para hacer sitio_

_- No se, me da igual ¿qué pasa aquí? – Castiel sonrió al ver a John tras su hijo con una pequeña tarta y una vela encendida sobre ella. Era el momento de volver._

El peligro inminente había cesado, pero no comprendía cómo aún seguían en esa otra realidad. Miguel se acercó al hijo de su envase. "¿Dónde está el Dean adulto?"

SAM

La primera parte de su absurdo plan había salido a la perfección. Mientras Castiel devolvía al chico a su tiempo, recogió el ovillo del hilo de la existencia de Dean. Sólo tenía que entretener a Miguel para que todo volviera a su lugar.

El de la gabardina regresó. "Hecho"

- ¿Dónde está el Dean adulto? – preguntó el arcángel

- En su realidad – le replicó – dónde tiene que estar, en esta realidad no existe ¿recuerdas?

- Maldito humano – Sam dio dos pasos atrás y le mostró el hilo - ¿y ahora qué?

- Tu, Castiel y yo podíamos ir a…

- Al último descanso – intervino su angelical amigo

- ¿Pretendéis burlaros de mí?

- No, fue allí dónde desapareció, creo que es el sitio dónde debería estar – el arcángel apenas le dio tiempo a despedirse de Ellen y Bobby

En unos segundos estaban en la habitación dónde todo había comenzado. En el suelo, inconsciente, estaba Dean, su hermano. El que había montado todo esto. Se acercó a él, joder ¡cómo olía a whisky!

- Dean, Dean, despierta – dijo sacudiéndolo suavemente

Su hermano mayor abrió los ojos "¡OH, mierda!" fue lo primero que dijo. Se percató de la presencia del de la gabardina "Hola Cass". Se sentó en el suelo tanteando hasta encontrar la botella vacía. "OH, mierda" soltó otra vez.

- Venga Dean, levanta, tenemos cosas que hacer – tendió la mano a su hermano que parecía sentirse mal, muy mal. Como todos esos meses en los que supo que no tenía alma. Agotado moralmente. Tiró de él – venga capullo, que no eres ningún crío, que pesas ¡joder!

El mayor de los hermanos Winchester miró al más joven, sin atreverse a imaginar que era cierto, que era Sam y que le había llamado capullo.

- Me… me has llamado capullo. ¿Funcionó? – el rubio se levantó de un salto y lo cogió por los hombros examinando su rostro, su expresión, incrédulo, incapaz de asimilar que era Sam quien estaba frente a él, "Sam completo" - ¿tienes… tienes alma?

- Si, Dean

MIGUEL

Empezaba a incomodarse con la emotiva (y larga) escena. El Dean adulto abrazó a su hermano como si no lo hubiese visto en años. Como si lo hubiese perdido y hubiese creído que jamás lo recuperaría.

Carraspeó harto de tanta emotividad humana. Los Winchester deshicieron el abrazo. El mayor se volvió, a punto del colapso nervioso al verle. "¿Papá?"

- No, Dean. Soy Miguel

- El arcángel – fue sorprendente cómo el humano cambió de expresión, y de actitud. En un segundo pasó de una intensa emoción a la desconfianza más absoluta

- El arcángel

- ¿qué quieres de mí?

- Tu hermano y yo tenemos un acuerdo, yo he cumplido mi parte y ahora él ha cumplido la suya.

- Y ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- Quiero que aceptes ser mi recipiente

- ¡Y dale con el temita!


	14. Capítulo 13: La decisión correcta

_Se que con este capítulo os voy a decepcionar mucho, aunque intenté advertirlo. Si, soy una escritora pésima y debería haberlo dejado aquí porque con éste la trama está completa, pero..._

_Como soy así de rara, aquí va..._

* * *

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo XIII**

"**La decisión correcta"**

DEAN

No podía creerlo, Sam, Sammy, frente a él, con su alma intacta. Puede que la hubiese pifiado con el hechizo, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo realizado, ¡por Dios que no se arrepentía! Y no sólo eso, tenía la oportunidad, si jugaba bien sus cartas, de recuperar a su padre.

El arcángel parecía evaluar sus intenciones. Él hacía lo mismo a la inversa, porque su experiencia con ángeles y demás seres celestiales (y ahí apenas podía excluir a Castiel) no era demasiado alentadora, por decirlo suavemente.

- Bien, Dean, ¿qué puedo ofrecerte?

- ¿perdón? – el rubio cazador se había distraído, su hermano había bostezado de agotamiento restregándose los ojos en un gesto que no había visto desde que lo perdiera en aquel viejo cementerio de Lawrence.

- Necesito que aceptes, así que ¿qué puedo hacer para convencerte? – gruñó el piloto del cuerpo de John

- Deja a Sam al margen, resucita a mi padre y libera a mi hermano Adam, y lo haré

- ¿Seguro que no es una trampa Dean? Si me traicionas lo pagarás muy caro – amenazó Miguel – tú y los tuyos

- Si mi familia está a salvo podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo – y no estaba bromeando, ni echándose ningún farol – es lo único que me interesa

- Pero Dean – ahí estaba, el motivo por el que se lo había jugado todo, negándose a aceptar su decisión – no estás hablando en serio

- No he hablado más en serio en mi puta vida – y no le daba ningún miedo hacer lo que había dicho, porque era por lo que había luchado toda su vida.

No le iban a echar atrás ni el gesto horrorizado de su hermano ni la expresión adusta y disconforme de Cass.

SAM

No podía creerlo, después de todo lo que habían pasado, eludiendo a Miguel y a Lucifer, ahora Dean iba a acceder a ser su recipiente. Iba a aceptar que Miguel lo poseyera para matar al diablo.

- Te recuerdo hermano que los dos están con Adam en la caja, así que no se cómo… - Mierda, había hablado demasiado

- ¿En la caja? – Miguel se acercó, tanto que era incómodo e intimidante – explícame eso Sam Winchester

Su hermano, como un resorte se colocó a su lado y Castiel se unió a ellos. "Estás demasiado cerca" le advirtió poco amistosamente Dean al arcángel.

Miguel ni se inmutó. "Estoy esperando esa explicación"

- Las dos realidades siguen conectadas – el de la gabardina parecía confuso – por eso aún tiene alma Sam y por eso tu puedes poseer el cuerpo de John, pero hemos vuelto al mundo dónde Dean hizo el hechizo, al existir él, el Apocalipsis no es el que recuerdas Miguel, en esta realidad estás encerrado con Lucifer en la caja de Azrael. Esta no es tu realidad, debes volver.

- Se como abrir esa caja – El arcángel seguía en sus trece

- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Si haces eso lo que temíamos que podía provocar el chico lo estarás provocando tú! – le gritó Castiel antes de salir despedido por los aires.

El de la gabardina cayó de pie sobre una de las camas de la habitación, preparado para luchar, o más bien, para esquivar el siguiente golpe.

- ¡Quietos! ¡Mierda! – el pecoso se exasperaba por momentos – ¡hablemos como personas civilizadas! ¡joder!

- ¿Quién fue? ¿quién me encerró?

- Yo

- No Sammy, fue él solito, con su afán de luchar a costa de lo que fuera – la mano de John Winchester se cerró como un cepo alrededor del cuello de su hermano, impidiéndole continuar hablando

- Suéltale, por favor – suplicó el castaño al ver cómo el rubio se quedaba sin aire rápidamente – por favor

El arcángel soltó a Dean que cayó de rodillas llevándose la mano al cuello dónde la marca de los dedos de la criatura destacaban violáceas sobre la palidez de su piel, el pecoso tosió por la falta de aire, rechazándole cuando quiso ayudarlo, pero ese era su hermano, no es que lo hiciera con mala intención, es que era casi como un acto reflejo.

- Gracias Miguel – la intimidatoria mirada de los ojos castaños de John Winchester no le detuvo en la explicación que creía que debía al poderoso ser – En esta realidad, Dean y yo debíamos ser tu envase y el de Lucifer, según las profecías, debíamos enfrentarnos a muerte. Nos negamos, y encontramos otra forma de detener el Apocalipsis. Encerrando a Lucifer en la prisión de Muerte. Tú apareciste en un mal momento y caíste en ella también

CASTIEL

¿Ahora qué? Se bajó de la cama y volvió junto a los hermanos. Miguel estaba intentando comprender, intentando decidir si los mataba o los dejaba con vida. Era su hermano, eso era innegable, pero los dos humanos también lo eran según sus leyes, y además eran sus amigos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer Miguel? – preguntó con respeto

- ¿Qué puedo hacer Castiel? Estoy atrapado

- Puedo hacer que vuelvas – Sam Winchester sonrió tristemente – puedo cortar la conexión que une las dos realidades, entonces tú, con el cuerpo de mi padre, y mi alma volveríais a vuestra propia realidad, y todo habría acabado

- No, ¡joder! ¡no! ¡maldito niñato del demonio! ¡no me vas a hacer eso! – todos se volvieron hacia el cazador que fuera de sí, increpó a su hermano - ¡no puedes hacerme eso maldita sea! ¡si lo haces me vuelo la tapa de los sesos! ¡te lo juro Sammy!

MIGUEL

Lo comprendió, de repente como una revelación. Supo que en efecto aquel era su auténtico envase, y supo que no podría permanecer en esa realidad sin acabar con toda la creación. Podía volver, pero no como quería el otro cazador.

Detuvo el tiempo para que ni Sam ni Castiel pudiesen interferir ni interrumpir su negociación con Dean Winchester.

- El trato ha cambiado cazador, aceptas ser mi envase, y vuelves conmigo a esa otra realidad y yo resucito a tu padre y le digo cómo puede sacar las almas de Sam y de Adam de la caja

- No

- Quieres a tu familia unida, ¿qué tiene de malo mi proposición? – preguntó al rebelde humano

- ¿Qué hay de ti? También estás dentro de esa caja – el irritante pecoso no creería que se había olvidado de ese detalle, pero realmente lo había hecho

- Tu hermano me va a hacer volver, lo sabes. Cuando lo haga, su alma me acompañará en el viaje de vuelta, y tú no quieres eso, si me acompañas dejaré a tu padre aquí para que intente recuperar su alma y la de ese otro hermano y tú, cuando derrote a Lucifer, podrás reunirte con el Sam de esa otra realidad

- Yo… - podía ver cómo la duda se apoderaba del ánimo del humano – está bien

SAM

Supo enseguida que Dean aceptaría la proposición del arcángel, no lo iba a permitir. Aunque todo saliera a la perfección, esa decisión implicaba que volvería a perder a su hermano y esa vez sin vuelta atrás. Estaba decidido, él también había tomado su decisión y por muy dolorosa que fuera, era la decisión correcta.

- Miguel … - dijo su hermano precipitando la situación

Con su navaja cortó el trozo de hilo atado a su muñeca y acto seguido le prendió fuego. La habitación se iluminó como si una bomba de luz hubiese estallado allí dentro.

Al desaparecer el fortísimo resplandor, Miguel había desaparecido, y algo más había desaparecido con él, algo dentro de él, el miedo, el dolor, las dudas… el amor. No lo echaba de menos, así era más fuerte.

Castiel no dijo nada, sin ningún reproche hacia él se acercó a Dean que seguía en el suelo, deplorablemente hundido. "Es lo que el Sam con alma quería, y el que no la tiene está totalmente de acuerdo" le dijo en un intento de ser lo que el mayor necesitaba.

Su hermano miró al ángel, indiferente. Aunque aceptó su ayuda y se levantó.

- ¿estás bien Dean? – le preguntó, su hermano estaba demasiado tranquilo para su gusto

- Si

- ¿Quieres que nos tomemos un par de días de vacaciones? – podía hacerlo, él era su único nexo de unión con el mundo, con las personas, podía cuidar de él.

- No hace falta, estoy bien

El castaño se dio por satisfecho, todo estaba como tenía que estar.

CASTIEL

Podía percibirlo, sordo, frío, paralizante. En cada gesto o palabra del mayor de los Winchester. Cómo podía hablar o respirar siquiera con eso dentro era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Por eso no se había ido aún, porque esperaba la explosión del cazador de un momento a otro.

Sam le preguntó si se quedaría un poco más con ellos. A pesar de volver a ser el autómata de días atrás, el joven era capaz de darse cuenta de que su hermano no estaba bien. "Estaré con vosotros todo el tiempo que pueda"

Dean comenzó a hacer su equipaje, dobló los pantalones, las camisas, despacio, concentrado, las fue guardando en el bolso como si fuera una tarea tan complicada que requiriese toda su atención. Su hermano hizo ademán de ayudarle para que se diera prisa pero el ángel le avisó con un gesto que no lo interrumpiera. Porque lo que requería toda la atención del mayor no era guardar la ropa sino cada mínimo gesto, cada respiración.

- ¿El Impala estará en Dakota? – el castaño había sacado su portátil y navegaba por un servidor de noticias nacionales sobre crímenes y sucesos.

- No creo – el ángel desconectó un poco del mayor, y se acercó al muchacho – probablemente está dónde lo estuviera cuando… ¿Dean?

La bolsa con la ropa estaba sobre la cama, la de las armas en la otra cama estaba abierta. El baño. Se apareció dentro justo a punto de retirar el nacarado revólver de la sien del cazador e impedir que cumpliera su advertencia de apenas un par de horas antes.

- ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? – le gritó mientras Sam abría la puerta de una patada

- ¡Castiel! – el chico sin alma estaba asustado, no era difícil darse cuenta de lo que el ángel acababa de evitar

- Dejadme en paz, sólo… dejadme en paz

- No puedes suicidarte Dean, irás al infierno si lo haces, y sabes cómo es, venga hermano, ¿te vas a rendir ahora? – Castiel hubiese querido que Sam Winchester no hubiese hablado así, porque la desesperación que había llevado a su hermano a poner ese revólver en su cabeza, se extendió por la habitación como un velo oscuro y asfixiante.

Lo medio sostuvo medio arrastró hasta el dormitorio con la ayuda del menor pero la oscuridad seguía allí, a su alrededor. No estaban en el motel, enormes columnas de mármol negro se elevaban cientos, miles de metros sosteniendo un techo invisible, bordeando un pasillo de apenas dos metros de ancho, fuera del cual no había nada.

- Es el templo – musitó el rubio

- ¿El templo? ¿qué templo? – preguntó

- El de las hilanderas ¿verdad? – Sam echó un vistazo alrededor, sus cambiantes ojos le taladraron como si quisieran preguntar algo - ¿qué hacemos aquí?


	15. Capítulo 14: El rostro de las hilanderas

_Raro, raro, raro... Pero es el final y ya sólo queda el epílogo. Sólo se trataba de atar cabos y no dejar "hilos sueltos"_

* * *

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

.

**Capítulo XIV**

"**El rostro de las hilanderas"**

_Los tres hombres avanzaron por el pasillo, el ángel y el gigante con recelo, siguiendo al de la chaqueta de piel que lo hacía con indiferencia. Los tres estaban atrapados y lo sabían, sólo había una opción, llegar hasta ellas… Llegar hasta nosotras._

_Los hemos traído a los tres aunque sólo necesitábamos a uno, pero el uno es terco, enreda nuestra labor y aunque los nudos dan belleza al tapiz y su hilo es fuerte y tenaz, también lo llenan de agujeros._

_La trenza está rota hermanas, falta un pedazo porque no quieres intercalar la hebra perdida, y las otras dos partes se retuercen y anudan buscando la que falta. Esta parte del tapiz está incompleta, la labor está sucia, estropeada, llena de agujeros. Falta un ovillo, dorado, hermoso, pero difícil de alisar._

_Sabíamos que el tapiz se estropearía, si no están todos sus hilos, pierde matices hermanas. Si no están todos los hilos, carece de consistencia y es mejor comenzarlo de nuevo. Pero el trabajo ha sido tan grande, tan enorme, el tapiz es tan bello…_

_Podemos arreglarlo, empezar de nuevo no es opción, lo queremos así, con sus nudos, con su colorido, con sus hilos brillantes y sus hilos manchados. Podemos entretejer de nuevo el que falta, entre todos los demás._

_Los humanos entran en la sala del tapiz, sólo que uno es humano y no lo es porque su interior carece de hilo, porque su hilo ya forma parte del tapiz y no tiene continuación, y lo que brota de él ahora es sólo luz, porque no es humano._

_Sólo que otro es un humano incompleto, su hilo está sucio, por eso lo pusimos al borde del tapiz, para que no manchase los demás, quizás no debimos hacerlo, quizás debió continuar en el centro del tapiz, dando color, poniendo contraste entre tanto brillo._

_El tercero tiene lo que queremos, el nexo, lo que mantendrá unida nuestra labor. ¿Por qué le dejamos ir con él? Creímos que nuestra labor era indestructible, que un solo hilo no desmontaría el tapiz, no un hilo tan poco maleable, tan lleno de nudos._

"_Danos ese hilo humano, debe formar parte del tapiz"_

_Pero ya no es el hilo que se llevó el humano, también está sucio, ha perdido brillo, ha perdido un trozo que no podremos enmendar, se queda corto, no encaja, ¿Habrá que rehacer el tapiz después de todo?_

_Hermanas continuad la labor, enhebrad el hilo en esa aguja, debe volver a su lugar en el tapiz, no dejéis que se vaya al borde y se anude con ese otro que está tan manchado._

SAM

La voz no le salía del cuerpo ante la imagen que tenía ante él. Podría decir que el alma no le llegaba a la boca, pero sería una ironía ¿no?

La sala era inmensa, por lo que podía ver, diría que hasta infinita. Las paredes de mármol negro se abrían a sus lados perdiéndose en todas direcciones. El suelo no se veía bajo sus pies, cientos de miles de millones de pedazos de hilo, lo cubrían impidiendo que llegasen siquiera a sentir su dureza.

Y en el centro, tan grande que no podía abarcarlo ni con la imaginación, estaba el tapiz. Era bello, era imposiblemente bello, parecía tejido de luz, de risas, de dolor, parecía… era indescriptible. Pero mirándolo era como volver a tener alma por un momento.

Ellas llegaron, los rodearon a los tres sin apenas darse cuenta. Ellas cogieron a Dean, tirando de sus brazos, empujándole junto al tapiz. Cortando todo intento tanto de él como de Castiel, de ir junto al rubio cazador.

No lo habían sacado de la habitación, podía verlo aún, lejos, muy lejos. Rodeado por ellas. Quiso correr a su lado cuando vio cómo se arrojaban sobre él, cuando vio cómo su hermano se resistía y ellas lo sujetaban en el aire tirando de él como si fuesen a convertirlo en el hilo que se había llevado, el ovillo que aún tenía Sam en el bolsillo.

- ¡Basta! – gritó, y su grito se multiplico por mil, por cien mil, en aquella bóveda infinita - ¡Lo tengo yo!

Una mano huesuda, descarnada, putrefacta, se extendió ante él abierta _"Dánoslo Sam Winchester, tú tienes tu propio hilo, éste no te pertenece"_ Atemorizado, sacó el ovillo y lo puso sobre aquella mano.

Dean cayó a sus pies, encogido, desnudo, con el cuerpo surcado de extraños arañazos y finos cortes, como si realmente hubiesen comenzado a convertir su cuerpo en hilo. Incluso sin alma, pudo sentir piedad por su hermano.

Castiel le dejó su gabardina. Lo tapó con ella y lo alzó en sus brazos. Iba a sacarlo de allí. Pero no había pasillo, no podían abandonar la enorme sala.

- Sígueme Sam

El ángel se dirigió directamente al tapiz. Estaba lejos, más lejos aún de lo que había imaginado, sabía que se movían por que la pared se quedaba tras él, cada vez más lejos, pero el tapiz seguía igual. Tras lo que creyó una eternidad tuvo que parar a descansar, su hermano pesaba entre sus brazos.

CASTIEL

Sabía que la única oportunidad que tenían para salir era que las hilanderas los devolvieran a la habitación del motel. Sam le estaba sorprendiendo, pese a no tener alma, el muchacho cuidaba de su maltrecho hermano sin plantearse por un segundo abandonarlo en aquel desierto de hebras de vidas.

Ni siquiera cuando se sentó en medio de la nada, dejó de sujetar el cuerpo de su hermano. Quiso curar las heridas del mayor, pero su poder no llegaba hasta allí, allí no era más que un humano más.

- Dejadme en paz – musitó suavemente el Winchester mayor – dejadme aquí, iros

- Si no paras de decir estupideces te doy una paliza – amenazó su hermano

- Vale, pues entonces mátame

Castiel no lo entendía, podía notar que Sam tampoco. ¿Qué mierda tenía Dean Winchester en el cerebro? ¿Serrín?

DEAN

Podía ver el tapiz. Los fuertes brazos de Sam le impedían mirarlo hasta perderse y olvidar quien era. La irritante presencia del ángel le impedía dejarse ir hasta no ser nada. Podía cerrar los ojos, pero entonces lo vería, el rostro de las mujeres sin rostro, tan oscuro como la noche cerrada, tan vacío como sus esperanzas, tan inquietante como la suma de todos sus temores.

Quería que su hermano lo soltara y lo dejara allí, en medio de la nada, para poder desaparecer y olvidar. Sólo olvidar, sólo…

_Duele hermanas, no podemos quedárnoslo, devolvámoslo, aún queda tapiz que tejer, tenemos trabajo, devolvámoslos. Este no es el sitio de los humanos, nadie debe contemplar el tapiz entero._

"_Humano, vete, vuelve a tu vida"_

- ¡No! No – sollozó, no podía, no podía otra vez - ¡Usad otro hilo! ¡Usad otro…!

"_Humano, tú no decides, nosotras no decidimos. El tapiz está hecho y no está acabado, debemos tejerlo, todos, necesitamos todos los hilos, no debes alterar la estructura del mundo. Debes volver"_

- No, no quiero, no quiero – se daba asco a sí mismo, sabía que tendría que parecer algo penoso y patético, pero le daba igual

"_Contempla mi rostro, el tiempo es inmutable y dúctil, el espacio es finito e interminable, nuestra labor se extiende más allá de tu débil comprensión. Tu hilo es fuerte, aún formará parte del tapiz, aún creará más nudos intentando interrumpir su simetría, enlazándose a otros hilos sin poder cruzarse con ellos eternamente._

_Lo sabes humano, sabes que es así, que tu lucha es inútil. No vas a dejarla y eso dará belleza al tapiz. Formas parte de él y aunque no quieras, seguirás formando parte de él, y seguirás luchando"_

CASTIEL

Trató de levantar al pecoso, que protestaba como un niño, tercamente, como si alguien le estuviese hablando. La mirada fija más allá de ellos, más allá de la oscuridad que los rodeaba.

Ya no estaban en el templo. Sam arrastró a su hermano hasta la cama. Dean aún temblaba, se quedó quieto, encogido bajo la manta de cortesía del motel, con que el menor lo había cubierto. Los cortes y arañazos de su cabeza iban desapareciendo, imaginó que el resto también.

Los tres permanecían en silencio. El ángel hizo ademán de acelerar el proceso de curación pero el castaño le detuvo. "Dejemos que lo haga por sí solo, va bastante rápido, dejémosle descansar"

- Tengo que irme Sam, si tienes algún problema, si…

- Te llamaré si te necesitamos

Tenía que irse, pero no solo porque tenía mucho que hacer en el cielo, necesitaba…

- Vigílale Sam, aún no se ha rendido aunque parezca lo contrario, va a seguir intentándolo

- ¿Recuperar mi alma o suicidarse?

- No descartaría ninguna de las dos opciones

SAM

Castiel había desaparecido en medio de su habitual batir de alas. Recogió las armas y las guardó a buen recaudo en el maletero del Impala. Vigilaría a su hermano, cuidaría de él. Podía fingir interés, era bueno en ello, podía ser sensible por un rato, porque hasta alguien como él se daba cuenta de que el rubio lo necesitaba.

Se acercó a la cama. "Dean, no sigas intentándolo, así no, es inútil". El bulto bajo la manta no se movió. "Por favor, hermano, ¿necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te consiga algo de beber o de comer? Puedo traerte tarta, una buena tarta helada de whisky ¿qué te parece?"

- No, gracias

- Venga Dean – le destapó la cabeza – parece que ya no tienes heridas

- Estoy sano y feliz – ironizó su hermano

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- No

- Dean – no quería presionarle pero, no podía permitirse el lujo de confiarse de nuevo y que volviera a ponerse una pistola en la cabeza, lo necesitaba, su hermano era lo más parecido a un alma o una conciencia y ya que la suya era inservible…

- ¿Cómo era? – la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no lo vi, no lo recuerdo, pero ¿Papá estaba vivo? ¿Cómo era? ¿Cómo te sentiste con alma Sam?

No tenía que haberle contestado, incluso mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido en esa otra realidad, sin esconder absolutamente nada, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, que era un error.

Habló sin parar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, Dean se levantó, se duchó, con una vieja camiseta sobre sus tejanos más desgastados se sentó en la cama y le dejó terminar su relato sin interrumpir ni una sola vez.

- ¿hubieses preferido que no lo hubiera intentado? ¿Borrarías esos recuerdos Sammy? – sólo le llamaba así cuando olvidaba que no tenía alma, cuando lo sentía como su hermano.

- No – por eso fue sincero – no los borraría, pero si hubiese sabido lo que planeabas no te habría dejado hacerlo

- No voy a parar Sam, no pararé hasta que lo consiga.

- Entonces no podré dejar de vigilarte.


	16. Epílogo: Road to nowhere

_Epílogo, bien, pues eso es todo, no me odieis, de todas formas ya sabéis que en la serie le devuelven su alma a Sam ¿no?, gracias a todos y todas por leerlo, siento no haber cumplido vuestras expectativas pero prometo hacerlo mejor_

_Pantha, Selene supongo que ya os esperábais algo así, mira que el niño es mi debilidad pero, al final mi gemelo mete mano y pasa lo que pasa, os adoro un montón._

_Angel Carpio, Lainad3, total fanfics, Loolbox muchas gracias por comenzar a leerlo, deseo de todo corazón no haberos defraudado._

_Winchestergirl93(Eva ¿no?), Atenea65, Ariam gracias en serio, no sabéis lo que anima a colgar estas cosillas que haya personas como vosotras que comenten y digan lo que piensan, si les gusta, creo que lo bueno de esta Web es eso, así que muchas, muchísimas gracias, en serio, a todos..._

_He terminado esta historia, si queréis ver la carátula o escuchar la canción de Ozzy, pues como también cuelgo simultáneamente en Supernatural_foro y en TotalFanfics, en cualquiera de los dos sitios podreis hacerlo._

* * *

**Epílogo**

"**Road to nowhere"**

SAM

Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde que volvieron del templo de las hilanderas. Su nuevo hábito, vigilar cada gesto de su hermano, día y noche. Era evidente el disgusto del pecoso, pero si creía que iba a volver a liarla como lo había hecho iba listo.

- Deja de mirarme por encima del portátil, sólo estoy limpiando las armas – gruñó el mayor – y me parece una idiotez que tú guardes toda la munición, no voy a pegarme un tiro.

- Ya, pero así estoy más tranquilo

- Pues si es por tu tranquilidad…

El navegador le mostró una página que él no había abierto. Al abrirla una serie de anuncios de médiums, videntes y sanadores llenaron la pantalla. ¿Cuándo había cogido el portátil? ¿Cuándo su hermano cogía el portátil para mirar otra cosa que no fuera porno? Lo giró y mostró la búsqueda al otro cazador.

- ¿De qué va esto? – exigió

- De nada que te interese

Cerró el portátil y comenzó a recoger. "Nos vamos, ahora, a casa de Bobby" Su hermano recogió a su vez, sin preguntar, o quejarse. Eso no era normal.

- Dean, lo estoy intentando, ¿vale? Déjame ayudarte

- Ayúdame a recuperar tu alma

Y ahora la rutina auto impuesta "Levanta, las manos contra la pared, separa las piernas", y el registro de rigor, sabía dónde buscar, dónde encontrar la ganzúa, el muelle que seguro había cogido de la escopeta, la navaja que no sabía de dónde la había sacado.

- ¿y esto?

- La costumbre – musitó el mayor riéndose de él – joder, vaya situación, ¿sabes que me preocupa un poco esa nueva manía tuya de sobarme?

- No te sobo, te registro, que no tiene nada que ver – replicó molesto

- También se dice así – fue a esposarlo pero Dean ya estaba mejor no iba a ponérselo fácil esa vez, se revolvió dándole un empujó y le advirtió – Ya está bien, esto es absurdo, no voy a dejar que me trates como a un animal sin conocimiento Sam

- No me fío de que vuelvas a hacer otra estupidez, y Castiel me advirtió que no lo hiciera

- ¡Joder! ¡Sam! ¡No voy a matarme! ¡No existe nadie en este puto mundo que pueda sacarte de ahí abajo! ¿Crees que no lo se? ¿crees…?

Había bajado la guardia, era el momento, saltó sobre él derribándolo. Dean se revolvió y le dio un puñetazo, se lo devolvió con intereses, consiguió inmovilizarlo en el suelo retorciéndole un brazo a la espalda. "Por delante o por detrás, es lo único que puedes elegir"

- Esto es ridículo – jadeó su hermano, colocó una de las esposas en la muñeca que sujetaba - ¡mierda! Por delante.

BOBBY

La llamada de Sam le descolocó. "Vamos para allá, Bobby, Dean no está bien, te necesita"

- ¿Está herido? ¿Enfermo?

- No es eso, cuando lleguemos te lo contaré

- Se trata de ti – adivinó el problema – me dijo que te habías ido, que no querías recuperar tu alma

- No sabes lo que ha pasado Bobby, no puedes ponerte siempre de su lado, no es infalible, y en esto no lleva razón

- No me pongo de su lado chico – pero sí, si se ponía del lado del mayor, Dean tenía la desagradable costumbre de tener razón aunque lo que dijera pareciera un disparate – sólo que eres tú el que está roto, no él

- No se Bobby, yo no diría que Dean no esté roto…

- Sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesitéis ¿no? – respondió el viejo

- Lo se, gracias Bobby.

No sabía lo que era, pero Sam no sonaba al ser frío y despiadado de los últimos tiempos, había detectado algo, preocupación quizás. Y fuera por él o fuera por su hermano, eso ya era un avance.

DEAN

Sam había salido, dejándolo esposado, encerrado en la habitación del motel, llevándose sus botas "Precaución, da gracias que no te esposo al lavabo". Le dijo que sólo tardaría media hora.

Ahora era el prisionero de su hermano, el prisionero de un psicópata que se había tomado muy en serio impedirle recuperar al auténtico Sammy. Pero lo haría, lo recuperaría como fuera.

Se había soltado, evidentemente. Con el alambre que había escondido a los pies de la cama una de las veces que su hermano prestaba más atención al portátil que a él.

Tendría que irse descalzo, si creía que eso lo iba a detener, no tener alma lo había vuelto bastante descuidado con los detalles. La puerta estaba cerrada con vuelta de llave. Pero al estar en la primera planta cualquier ventana serviría.

Claro que, al estar en la primera planta, todas tenía rejas "Mierda, si que ha pensado en todo". Tenía que salir por la puerta, así que tendría que abrirla. Puede parecer que es fácil abrir una cerradura antigua, pero no lo es, en absoluto, no si lo único que puedes usar es un débil alambre y paciencia.

Tardó más de cinco minutos, abrió y se encontró a su hermano que le daba un empujón metiéndole dentro.

- Al parecer no eran tan innecesarios mis registros, te has quitado las esposas

- Sabes que no me gusta sentirme atrapado

- Vamos, ya he preparado el coche, nos vamos ya

- Devuélveme mis zapatos – exigió, le estaba costando mucho no estallar. Sam le dio un par de pantuflas - ¿qué coño es esto?

- No vas a conducir

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Eso ya era el colmo, pase que le hubiera registrado, golpeado, esposado, vigilado día y noche, pero ¡¿No dejarle conducir su propio coche? No, hasta allí había llegado, ahí el Sam sin alma se estaba pasando ya de rosca.

SAM

Notó el cambio como la caída de la presión atmosférica anuncia el mal tiempo. La mirada de Dean había cambiado. Tramaba algo y debía estar preparado.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que confiabas en mi – le había dicho el rubio mientras se ponía las alpargatas

- Entonces tú también confiabas en mi – le respondió

- Solías tener alma – replicó el rubio sin un ápice de humor en la mirada

- Dean, eres mi hermano, te quiero, pero no voy a dejar que sigas manipulando mi vida a tu antojo, es MI VIDA

Silencio. Entraron al vehículo "Puedes poner la música que quieras" concedió al mutismo del mayor.

- ¿vas a dejar las armas encima de la cama? ¿para que las vea la encargada? – ironizó el pecoso

- Tú llevabas la bolsa, ¿qué has hecho? – Dean se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada – pon la mano en el volante.

Lo dejó esposado al volante y se llevó las llaves del coche. Se coló en la habitación que acababan de abandonar. Sobre su cama había un revólver, el cuchillo matademonios, un par de carnets falsos y algo de dinero. Escuchó el motor del Impala rugir abandonando el aparcamiento.

Leyó la nota "Estabas siendo un poco pesado hermanito, nos vemos en casa de Bobby en un par de días"

No le gustó, sabía que planeaba algo, pero no había nada que pudiera devolverle su alma, ¿no? No existía nada tan poderoso como para hacerlo. Recogió las cosas sin prisa, al menos no lo había dejado tirado sin zapatos.

Cuando salió del motel se encontró con las zapatillas de los Simpson que le había comprado, las recogió. Eran cómodas, no las iba a desperdiciar.

DEAN

Indianápolis quedaba atrás. Con sus doctores borrachos y sin licencia, que te curan de una herida de bala y te matan de tétanos. Con sus clínicas clandestinas encima de las carnicerías de los barrios más indeseables.

Había vuelto a hacerlo. Se había vuelto a jugar la vida, una vez más, por una posibilidad de mierda. Había vuelto a hacer un pacto, y esta vez su acreedor era la misma Muerte.

Su última oportunidad. Su último cartucho. Si esto no salía bien ya podía abandonar pues no había nada más que hacer. Pero saldría bien, no podía ser tan difícil hacer el trabajo de Muerte por un día, y si lo era pues… no era lo único difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida ¿no?

No quería reconocerse a si mismo que estaba siendo egoísta. Lo hacía por Sam, "Lo hago por Sam" pero una voz sorprendentemente parecida a la de su hermano completaba, "lo haces por ti, porque no sabes hacer otra cosa".

_I was looking back on my life _

_And all the things i've done to me _

_I'm still looking for the answers _

_I'm still searching for the key_

Le quedaban aún muchas horas de camino. Mientras pensaría que diría, cómo convencería a Sam de algo de lo que ni el mismo estaba convencido. Se repetía una y otra vez que era la única solución, que debía hacerlo.

Empezaba a hacer frío, a hacer frío de verdad. Aún le dolían las palabras del Sam sin alma, más que la paliza, más que su encuentro con la misma Muerte. Pero nada dolía tanto como haber fracasado de nuevo, como contemplar aquella parte de su hermano que poco o nada tenía que ver con el auténtico Sam.

_The wreckage of my past keeps haunting me _

_It just won't leave me alone _

_I still find it all a mystery _

_Could it be a dream? _

_The road to nowhere leads to me _

Tenía otra oportunidad, de burlar al destino, de jugar sus cartas y conseguir devolver su alma a su hermano. Sabía que era peligroso, que existían muchas posibilidades de que no saliera bien. Estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría amargamente. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejar de intentarlo.

_Through all the happiness and sorrow _

_I guess i'd do it all again _

_Live for today and not tomorrow _

_It's still the road that never ends_

La carretera se extendía ante él. La luna, en cuarto creciente iba a ocultarse hacia el desguace de Bobby. La radio encendida a todo volumen. "Road to Nowhere", el viejo Ozzy le decía de dónde venía y a dónde iba.

Solo, otra vez. Solo, como siempre.

_Ah ah _

_The road to nowhere's gonna pass me by _

_Ah ah _

_I hope we never have to say goodbye _

_I never want to live without you_

.

**FIN**


End file.
